Silly Conversation
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: Pile having a little jealousy with Soramaru (especially when she just taking attention to Maki). And when Pile trying to have revenge on Soramaru it turn to something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic... I'm really sorry if there is bad granmar on it & pls don't forget to review (so I can improve my next story later). THX...**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE … , BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS**

Today all the members of seiyuu idol group, µ's, are preparing themselves for the next live event. For the next event that have been scheduled on by the staff, among the list given to them there are several new songs and new dances they are planning to perform for their beloved fans. It's been a couple weeks since these nine members have been busied practicing their new dances move for the next event. With the intense load work on these nine seiyuu, it makes time for nine of them to gather a little bit hard. Especially some of them are renowned seiyuu who have busied schedule and have worked beside this projects that needs them to be presents in for any animation project they working on. A loud music can be heard from the dance studio, where the staffs and seiyuu for Love Live having a rehearsal for their live event, it can be seen how intense the rehearsal from how focus they are listening every step they need to do in their dance move. After three hours of rehearsal, all the peoples inside the dance studio having their small break before continue their intense training.

"Aaah... It's so tired. Finally, break time", said Soramaru as she sitting down next to Pile. As she sitting down, Soramaru take her phone out from her bag and open up certain application from her phone. From Soramaru directions it can be heard an energetic song played in the background. " _SIF_ ," thought Pile as she glanced towards Soramaru direction. Since Love Live having their own games everyone in this members become addicted to it, especially Soramaru she even mention it in her personal Twitter account when she participated in some events that been held inside the games. "Ah! Maki-chan SR! Wow, she is soooo cute...", hearing Soramaru squealed on her favorite member it makes Pile feeling annoyed for some reason. She then takes Soramaru phone from her hands and playing it ignoring her friend plea. After ten minutes playing with Soramaru phones, she giving the phone back to the real owner. "Mou, Pile-chan how can you be so cruel. I don't have enough LP anymore to continue my game. How can I level up my beloved Maki-chan now?", said Soramaru to Pile with her Nico voice as she going back to her "quest" leveling up the new card she obtained just now.

She knows Soramaru just having fun with her, but she still feeling a tinge of jealousy especially if the conversation is about the character she voicing in. Suddenly an idea pop up in Pile minds and she can't stop laughing thinking how her idea will affect to Soramaru. Soramaru, who is been watching her for while, seeing her friend strange attitude makes her a little worried about her. _'W...what's wrong with her?! Laughing without any reason? C-could be she having a stressed from having too much pressure? Hmmm. I must console her now before she become like that'_ , thought Soramaru as she glanced towards Nanjolno direction, who busied teasing her precious kouhai, Kussun.

"Ah...Pile-cha-", as she diverting her eyes towards Pile direction. "RinMaki...", before Soramaru can finished her sentence Pile interrupting her with her calm voice. "Eh?", confused looked can be seen in Soramaru faced. And Pile knew from that expression Soramaru showed to her she just winning the battle for her attention, so she decide to leave the poor woman alone with her "beloved Maki-chan". This confidence coming from seeing Soramaru action, that didn't taking attention to her game anymore and started to listen to what she said even though she still playing the game. As she begin to stand up her evil mind giving her some perfect idea to complete her plan; so she decide to continued it by turning her body around to faced Soramaru.

When both of them facing each other Pile said something to NicoMaki fan in front of her, "You know...", as she put her finger in her chin. "I never said this before but... When I'm having duet with Rippi, it seems like having duets with Rin herself. In that time I just realized that I have been falling in love with Rin. I know she is just 2D character, but those sweet; innocent image she have makes me want to protect her and don't forget her strong image she showing it Kayochin feeling me safer just be around her. Ah, she really perfects for Maki, who is very shy in front of everyone else but pretend to be strong. A cold and shy princess with her cute and sweet knight... Kyaaaa... Honestly, I prefer these two comparing to NicoMaki. Hehehehe," Pile then leaving her alone as she giving her sweet innocent smile (with some her seductive wink) towards her friend.

"WHAAAA-", yelled Soramaru after hearing Pile confession.

"Ah, you just missed your perfect combo", as she pointing towards Soramaru phone.

"Eh?!", as Soramaru look into her screen. Just her friend said she just missed one noted to achieve a perfect combo. She just missed it. This is the first time she didn't get perfect combo; to make it worse it is her group she is playing now. _'Eeeeee...No way... RinMaki... What happen with the OTP in this franchise?'_ , she left dumbfounded by Pile with her bold statement.

"...",

"RIPPI! You traitor! Come here now!",

"...",

"...",

"... Ano, Sora-Sensei... Did y-", before Rippi can continue her sentence Soramaru already interrupting her by shoving her hand.

"No more talking, Rippi", as she glaring into Rippi.

"H-Hai...",

Not far from Soramaru and Rippi, the rest of members are watching the conversation between the two of them with a worried face as they feared something bad happened between these two friends. Meanwhile, Pile just snickering seeing her little prank is succeeds. She didn't expected Soramaru going to buy her story; especially deep in her heart she actually really liked it when her fans comparing her togetherness with Soramaru in the same level with their own character. One of them who is to afraid to open up herself so pretend to be cold to anyone around her but actually kind and the other who always giving out her best to make her beloved ones happy. _'NicoMaki... RinMaki... If I must choose between these two pairs, I'll prefer the first one. Even though Nico can be annoying with her usual "Nico Nico Nii" habit, but that cute personality what makes her special. Guess I'm same like her, shipping NicoMaki as our best pairing other than NozoEri of course. I should stop her now. I feel bad seeing Rippi being cornered like this_ '. Pile feeling guilty seeing her friend was cornered by Soramaru, so Pile decide to taking action by coming over to help her friend from Soramaru rage. "Sora-ch..", before Pile can finished her sentence Soramaru stands up abruptly from her position. She turning around facing everyone else, who have been watching her and Rippi all this time, and she taking breathe deeply while crossing her arms around her chest. Everyone is staring at her, shocked and confused, that was can be seen from each of members faced as they really don't know what's going on in here. First, she was having a serious conversation with Rippi. That was totally doesn't make sense, especially for someone like her who always friendly either to her senior or her junior. And, second is this. Out of sudden she was dragging a table that was used by the staff and put it in front of them. She separated the long table into two sides with chairs in each of them. After she finished preparing all the stuffs, she turns around facing her friends with a mischievous smile on it. _'This is not going to be good';_ the rest of them just watching at her worryingly.

"So... Let's begin our important discussion!", as she swinging down a toy hammer. Silence. No one talking beside the staffs who still having a meeting for the next live event that going to be held in several months from now, they are too preoccupied with their current works that no one of them realizing that the members is ditching from their practice. Soramaru then take a sketch book into in front of her and put in one of the long table. "OTP or other pairing?", everyone looked so confused. "Haaaah... I guess I should explain everything to all of you," Soramaru sighed seeing her friend reaction. The rest of them completely didn't understand what's really happened with their one friends as she keep on and on talking about the best pairing among these nine girls; and her though about some possibilities there is other pairings beside these famous pairing among their fans like for example RinMaki, UliEli, etc. " From those few examples I'm giving to all of you, you must be understand what we going to talk about starting from now. Let's not wasting our time on this small issue and let's begin our meeting," she put her hands in her waist as she feeling satisfied and proud doing her job nicely. Every one of them begin talking within among themselves ignoring Soramaru presence and all of them starting to going out from the dance studio; escaping from Soramaru silly arguments that can take forever. Before they can go out from the dance studio, suddenly Soramaru pulled something from her pants. "Free dinner just for two people". Within a second the rest of members already come towards to the long table prepared by Soramaru. "Well...well... It's seems all of you have same concerns with me regarding this situation," she snickering seeing how her friends can change their behavior within a seconds. "No,no,no. We don't have any interest with your shipping issues, we more concern on the ticket you held on your arm," said Shikaco as she point out the ticket in Soramaru hands with everyone agreement as they nodding hearing Shikaco straightforward statement. Then Soramaru looking into her hand that holding the prize ticket all this time, "...AAAHHH!Whatever let's start this already", feeling angry with her friends obvious reason.

"Among all this members, which one of you who consider the OTP is much better than other pairing?" said Soramaru as she looking into her friends.

"Ano...sora-chan?", suddenly Ucchi raising her hands to gain Soramaru attraction.

"YES!UCHIDA-SAN!", as she pointing out her index finger.

"Actually... I really don't care which one of these nine members will be Kotori pairings. As long Kotori and my fans happy with it then... I'm OK with it. Hehehe~", said Ucchi as she showed her sweet smile to Soramaru.

"Aaah...," hearing Ucchi sweet response Soramaru can only sit there quietly without any chance for her to give a comeback for Ucchi answer (especially when she doing it in Kotori's voice)

"With Ucchi out of this, then...it left with...8 of us?" said Emitsun as she counting out again.

"Make it 7,"said Nanjolno as she folded her arms around her chest.

" Eh?! Nan-chan, why? This looks fun, hehehe", a mischievous smile can be seen from Kussun face as she said her opinion towards her senpai.

" For you. Not for me," retort Nanjolno.

"Are you sure you don't want to joint this conversation? I heard some of our fans started shipping you with Mimorin," said Shikaco as she trying to provoke Nanjolno to join the conversation.

" WHAT?! I'm not allowed it!" suddenly Kussun pulled Nanjolno far away from Mimorin sit.

"A…Are you sure it was me with Mimorin? Not Eli with Umi," as she trying to calming down Kussun.

"Ah, it's so embarrassing being paired with someone like Eli-chan," said Mimorin as she using Umi voice.

Pile can just sit quietly from her position watching her friends bickering among themselves about all the pairings among the µ's members. Their opinion part in half, some of them think OTP is much better compare to non-OTP but in other side they think non-OTP can become much better than those OTP if they let the chemistry between this pairing build up. She never thought this going to be like this in the first time, when Soramaru mentioned she was going to have a whole discussion about her beloved pairing with other members she thought it will be like the usual meeting they do before live performance. But she can only regret it now. _'Hahaha... What a great idea... I should stop it that time, but because of my selfishness it turns like this. Or I can just knock her out now before this silly conversation turn to worse. Hahahaha...haaah...'_ Pile just sighing at the view in front of her, she kind regret this whole silly argument to happen but in same time she feeling happy especially when she know Soramaru actually care about her _._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thx for all the reviews, it's very important to me. This is an update from the previous chp. Hope you l** **ike it**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE … , BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS (pt.2)**

Soramaru can't stop laughing seeing her friends' silly behaviors; this atmosphere, she really miss it for a long time and seeing this situation happening in front of her right now bring back those memories when nine of them gather together after a recording session for dinner or chatting together about some silly things. Is not just her who feeling sad, the other members feeling the same way like her but all of them include Soramaru know the consequence when Love Live became popular nine of them will have tight schedules compare before and there will be a chances of continuation in the franchise without the same members anymore. _'Oh, great… Now I want to cry after remembering those…No wonder Kussun mock me in Chiba fan meet… Hmm, gonna think something about this whole discussion before someone suspiciou-'_ , as Soramaru glance around her surrounding until she meets with Ucchi eyes, who sitting opposite from Soramaru sit, watching at her all this time with her 'I-know-what-you're-thinking' smile like a hungry bird waiting for their prey to make one mistake. She knew when Ucchi caught her act it will be the end of her life. Why? Because she didn't want a certain woman to find out her true reason doing this conversation especially if the woman she talking about is a little bit tsundere (just she didn't want to admit it) and sitting right next to her with those lovely brown eyes that can't stop to look at. But, all those traits that make Soramaru really care about her; it's not because she is a junior in voice acting industry that need guidance and help from Soramaru; but because she is someone who she can depend on and trust on that makes Soramaru doesn't feel strange at all to sharing her difficulties with her.

Soramaru, who still busied with her rain of though, didn't realize it that her left hand has reaching out toward Pile's hand and caressing Pile's hand with her fingers that makes her fingers and Pile's intertwined. From those small touch Pile can feeling a warm sensation she never feels before that makes her heart beating rapidly; she doesn't know what this warm sensation she feeling right now; but whatever this feeling she having right now it's makes her happy and feeling safe in the same time even though it just a small touch in her hand. _'Could it be? It because of Sora-chan...'_ , Pile looking into her hand that still intertwined with Soramaru hand. When she saw both of her fingers and Soramaru still locked together she show her sweetest smile as she never expected her and Soramaru can be this close, neither of them have letting go each other hands since both of her and Soramaru begin their own small 'game' a couple minutes ago. She never knew a small affection from Soramaru can affected her so much, she just doesn't want to let go the warmness in her hand maybe because this a rare occasion where two of them so close like this and if she just have courage to tell her how much she loved it to be together with her maybe she doesn't need to pretends acting out like this.

' _Haaah, stupid me. For my jealousy on Maki … Ueeeh?! I-Is that mean I'm jealous with my own self! NO, NO, NO, it's Maki NOT me. Just because I'm voicing her that doesn't makes me jealous with my own self. That's right, Maki and me is two different person. She is an ojou-sama and don't forget she also a tsundere. Well, me….._ _I'm kind of like her._ _But just a little! Still, I don't jealous with my own self. That's totally not makes sense. Yeaaah Pile, don't worry don't worry ~',_ as Pile finished with her rain of though she then realize how jealous she is with her own character. She even makes comparison that the character she is voicing is have same characteristic with her even though it's just a small portion of it and she kind disappointment why Soramaru prefer to spent more time on Maki inside the game than with herself, who not just voicing her but the perfect image of Maki even though it just 10%. She then diverting her eyes to Soramaru direction, with a stern look on her face, she looking at her to make her notice how angry she but seeing Soramaru beautiful faces it makes her heart melt. Pile knew she can't keep on angry on her for forever especially when she just having fun on her in the first time; however if she letting go her and apologize to her for saying those silly things it seems like she accepting that she was jealous with the character she voicing. She really doesn't know what to do in this situation, in one side she want to apologize for pulled on an prank for her but in other side she will prefer hearing an apologize from Soramaru ( it because she doesn't want to admit it she jealous with Maki. Stupid pride). She so confused that didn't realized several of her friends is looking at her direction while grinning and talking something among them; Pile who just noticed that she become center attraction looking at her friends confusedly.

"Is there something on my face?", asked Pile a little bit confused.

"There's nothing on your face," said Nanjolno as she trying to be serious like her character.

Didn't believe in her senpai words, Pile deciding to asked more explanation from their friends strange behavior, "Oooo...Ok, than why all of you looking at me like that?", as she crossing her arms.

"That's beca-...hehehehehe", Shikaco that trying to answer Pile question suddenly starting to laugh and makes Piles more curious with it.

"Ok. What's going on?," asked Pile with her stern looked.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, we didn't know you and Sora-chan have this kind of relationship," Mimorin then apologizing to Pile who still angry with them by giving her a reason why they whispering within each other.

"Huh?," reply Pile as didn't understand in Mimorin's question.

"Pai-chan, look… look…", said Ucchi as she pointing her hand that intertwined with Emitsun hand.

Everyone around the tables looking at Ucchi direction except Soramaru; who busied at the moment; and seeing Ucchi hand makes Pile's face became red as she understanding Ucchi message to her. Her friends just snickering at Ucchi straight forwardness, they knew Ucchi can be cruel but they never expected to this level.

"T-this… I can explain it… we just…", as she trying to explain her reason to her friends.

"We just?,"everyone looking at Pile intently waiting for her answer.

"Aaaaa….Never mind…", Pile looking down avoiding her friends intense look

"Hahaha, that's okay. We just kidding you don't need to take this seriously," said Rippi as trying to help her getting away from this awkward situation.

She really need to stop embracing Soramaru's hand even though she likes the warmness feeling that seeping through her skins from Soramaru's hand. But, if she didn't letting go Soramaru hand sooner or later it just make her got into trouble because their friends started speculating something between them even though there is nothing happen between her and Soramaru; because she doesn't want to see Soramaru feeling guilty about this especially when the certain person doesn't know this whole thing at all and she doesn't want what happens between the two of them right now end up ruining their friendship so Pile has make up her mind to letting go Soramaru hand. As she can read her mind, whenever she trying to pulling away from her, Soramaru's hand keep pulling her hand that makes this game never end so Pile decide to do something even though she going to regret this latter. ' _Sora-chan, gomen..._ ', though Pile as she moving closer her chair towards Soramaru closing the gaps between her and Soramaru.

Without Soramaru knowledge; Pile body's becoming more closer than before to her and when she got to Soramaru's sit she using this chances to looking at her intently; Soramaru who still in her trances surprised when seeing Pile's face that appeared out of sudden in front of her face looking at her with those captivating and lovely eyes. _' W-WHAT THE?! Her faces… it's in front of me now… What should I do?! What should I do?! Ah, I know I can just pretend to not lo….'_ , as she trying to look away from her she can feels a warm sensation from her hand _. 'Gwaaaaaaaah…Baka, Pile! Why you must torture me like this?! But, I kind like this situation. Just look how sweet she is? With those two adorable eyes and did I already mention how soft her skin is? Gosh, I really liked the feelings of her fingers stroking my arms. Haaah, I'm so lucky to be alive. Hehehehehehehe…. Soramaru, what are you thinking?! How can you thinking something pervert,_ 'as she diverting her eyes from Pile who still looking at her intently.

Pile really nailed it, she really knew what must to do to weaken Soramaru defense and she just showed it in front of her friends by showing her captivating and innocent sweet look with little squeeze on her hand that makes her can't escape from her. Even the members so surprised with Pile boldness; this is not the first time for them seeing the members being flirty within each other especially if they have Nanjolno and Kussun among the group; who always ends up flirting within each other whenever they have been put in together either in stage or live broadcast. So, when they are seeing their "Pile-sama" leaning her body closer to Soramaru and looking at her intensively with those puppy eyes, they are making a note for themselves to not messing around with her unless you want to suffer her "delightful but still painful" torture.

" _Mimo…chan…help…me_ ," whisper Soramaru asking for Mimorin help.

"Sorry, Sora-chan. There's a lot of thing I want to do… So…Ganbatte," reply Mimorin as she giving her best friend a wink as an encouragement.

"Woah, that's amazing. Maybe I should ask Pile how to that so I can see Nan-chan cute side~ Hehehehe," said Kussun imagining of Nanjolno cute side which quite rare to see.

"Kusuda-san," Nanjolno cutting in interrupting Kussun.

"But, Kussun even without using Pile's trick you already make Nanjolno to lose her cool side," said Rippi with her reassuring smile.

"Really?," as she didn't believe it.

"Yeah. For example, in the 5th live where you taking Nanjolno waist and pushing her closer to you. Even though, she reluctant in the first time but she finally giving up by colliding her foreheads with you. Do you remember that?," as Emitsun reminisce the whole scene that happens in their last events.

"Oooo…," remembering the whole scene in her head.

" Or that time on Nagano fan meet, the Hanazono you're performing that time is…Kyaaaah… Just remembering it makes me go crazy," said Emitsun as she continues her story.

"Emitsun, calm down~", said Ucchi calming down the poor woman beside her with her playful tone.

"Haaaaai….," Emitsun then takes a deep breath and continue with her talk, "It's so beautiful…Those mesmerizing looks… Those sweet smiles… and don't forget Nanjolno impromptu in that day~ Hehehehehe…Nanjo-san, I don't know you can be sly like that…Hihihihi~," giving a smirk to the said person.

Shikaco stand ups abruptly from her seat and then she pointed out her index finger towards Nanjolno, "Yoshinon…what are you doing to Kussun?!"

"T-that was an accident! Accident!," as Nanjolno trying to cover up her embarrassing moment between in Nagano fan meet, Emitsun and Ucchi already reenact the scene in front their friends, _"Aaah~ Yuri no meiro…"_ where Emitsun caressing Ucchi cheesk with her longing eyes imitating Nanjolno in that time.

"Aaa….," Shocked. Unbelievable. Etc. None of them know what to say after saw Emitsun and Ucchi reenactment.

"N…Nan-chan, I also need your explanation regarding your action that time." said Kussun looking at her senior with her adorable puppy eyes.

"Erghh… Kussun, regarding this issue…," Kussun looked at her passionately waiting for her reply," why don't we talk about this in another time?" , for someone; who voicing a wise and clever character; Nanjolno just realized it she's not even close as the character she voicing. Why? Because she just make Kussun pouting at her especially after hearing Nanjolno answer.

"Baka," Kussun then crossed her arms and averting her face from Nanjolno.

"Gomen…" said Nanjolno as she trying to apologize with her dear kouhai.

"Are you guys done yet? 'cos we have something important in front of us," said Shikaco as she turn her phone to Pile and Soramaru direction in recording mode.

"WAIT! SHIKA-CHAN,STO-"

Pile just ignoring the ruckus around her because she has something important to do right know. And that's make Soramaru lower her defense in front of her. Soramaru is type of person you can't tease easily; she is more suited to be teaser of the group along with Shikaco and Rippi so it's not an easy task to make her embarrassed. However, the situation happening just now proves it that someone like Soramaru can't handle Pile sweet and innocent looks. Knowing she just success in making Soramaru embarrassed, Pile decide to continue torturing her more by leaning her face a little bit closer towards Soramaru face who still averting her eyes and when both of them close enough; Pile uplift her face to same level with Soramaru face that makes them looks like want to kiss (even though they aren't). Soramaru, which used to be talking with Shikaco, feels a warm breath in her cheek that makes her turning around her face abruptly to her left where she can find those captivating looked once again. A small blush can be seen from Soramaru's face from the close proximity between her sand Pile; before she can run away Pile already tugging Soramaru's sleeve that makes her flinched back and then Pile's doing something unpredictable. When their face become closer, Pile hands moving up from Soramaru's arms towards her shoulder as she slightly pushing her back into her chair and then she moving up her face to Soramaru's left ear when she leave something memorable for Soramaru and her friends.

"Fuuuh...,"

"UWAAAAAH!", Soramaru standing abruptly from her chair as she holding her blushing ear.

"Sora…chan…Are you okay?", asked Pile innocently while giving her sweet smile to Soramaru.

"Yeah…Don't worry about me. Let's continue," as she turn away her face from Pile.

"Eh? Are you sure? You lo-,"

"Pile-chan!,"

"Y…Yes? What is it, Sora-chan?"

"Pile-chan. I'm totally ok. See?", smile Soramaru who trying to calm herself as much as possible even though deep inside her heart still beating rapidly, " _Woi, Emitsun. Do something!,_ " whisper Soramaru towards Emitsun.

"Ah! S-So… Uchhi & Nanjolno didn't want to join this conversation. I guess … The rest of us fine with this?" ask Emitsun to other members as she helping out Soramaru from her misery.

"Hmm~" Kussun nod answering Emitsun question.

"O.K . " response Rippi and Shikaco while hi –five with each other.

"I'm fine with it" said Mimorin as she raised her hand.

"Sora-chan, you fine with seven of us?" confirm Emistun.

"Hmmm… I'm fine with it, but…" said Sormaru with a serious face on it.

" But?", asked Pile innocently while she cuddle up in Soramaru's sit.

"L…Let me rest for a while," said Soramaru as she trying to calming herself from Pile's sweet temptation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally an update... After been struggle finding a good idea for several weeks. I hope all of you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE … , BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS** **PT.3**

After Soramaru finished calming herself, she then picks up a sketch book she used before and started writing something on it. Feeling satisfied with her handy work she than turned around while showing the sketch book in front her friends. "Pairing competition?", asked everyone a little bit dumbfounded by Soramaru handy work. From their faces it can been seen they didn't grasp the situation clearly; they know Soramaru is NicoMaki shipper like Pile so both of them like to add some fanservice every time they have an live event or live broadcast; so why suddenly someone like her who concern so much about her fans curiosity started doing something like this. Is it one of her fanservice for her fans? Or is this one of her usual pranks? Or it just her sudden impulse? No one really knows the answer until now.

They have been wondering since she begin questioning Rippi with her serious look then suddenly starting small lecture regarding the best pairing among µ's members and they still can't find the answer for her unusual behavior. But, after seeing her strange behavior a couple minutes ago it's beginning to clear now the reason why Soramaru so serious with this pairing issues; she even involves an innocent Rippi to become part of it; it's because she want to gain someone attention from among these members and whoever it is she must be special to her. Even though she always looks cheerful and strong in front many people but deep inside she can be very shy towards someone she thinks special for her and she doesn't like it or even hate herself if the people she care about angry with her. So, when she saw Pile acting out strangely minutes ago she just feelings sad and feelings empty in the same time; maybe she just exaggerated everything but she is quite sure that Pile is angry with her because for someone like Pile who never angry with them (even though some of them like to imitate her just for fun). In that time Soramaru have feelings she just make Pile angry and whatever the reasons is she completely clueless and this make her sad; of course her friends notice her change of moods and they started making assumption who's among these eight people make her sad.

" _Could be someone from us who is very special to her just make her sad?... But who?_ ", as they begin asking themselves which one from them is making her sad until their eyes caught into certain person who sipping on her tea so casually. " _Mimorin?_ ", as all of them begin suspecting the said person as someone who Soramaru care about. They begin glance to Mimorin direction; waiting for her reaction and after couples of minute waiting; Mimorin just sitting in there with her usual behavior as nothing happen. " _If it's not Mimorin. Then…Who?_ ," they begin asking a same question because they knew among these nine members the only person who close with Soramaru will be Mimorin; who is been working with her for certain animation project for couple years and also been in the same agency with her. From her reaction just now; it shows that Mimorin is completely clueless as them and it's make her not the one who is been Soramaru mind all this time. Even though they knows something is wrong with her; they still couldn't find out which one from them that makes someone as cheerful like her to be like this; whoever did this it has nothing to do with Mimorin.

Unless there is a certain person who is been grinning for a while seeing their friends confused looks and she can't stop laughing thinking how childish Soramaru is; trying her best to get Pile attention and vice versa for Pile itself. " _They really like their character_ ", thought Ucchi as she was looking to Soramaru and Pile with her caring eyes. "Ucchi~". Suddenly an energetic and sweet voice called her name; hearing her name is called she turn around to see a certain woman who always cheering her up and encourage her with her caring smile whenever she is feeling down. Her best friends and now becomes her number one fans according to Shikaco statement, Emitsun. Ucchi than hugged Emitsun tightly; enwrapping herself with Emitsun warmness along side with her calm and gentle sounds of heartbeat that makes her lull just hearing those rhythmic and calm heartbeat. " _Uchhi, stop it. It's embarrassing_ ". Whisper Emitsun to Ucchi, as a faint blushed visible on her face. Emitsun; who feeling embarrassed with Ucchi straightforwardness in the first time; return Ucchi's hug with more care as she protecting something very dear to her. She then move her right hand from Ucchi's waist to her back and pat it carefully fear that Ucchi fragile body will hurt with her strong hands; Emitsun keep on patting her back until Ucchi is falling asleep in her arms with her lovely face buried in her chest; seeing Ucchi's peaceful face in her arms Emitsun move her right hand from Ucchi's back to her cheek and caressing it with a lot of tenderness on it.

As these two busied in their own world, Mimorin who is been watching these two from the beginning feel a tinge of jealousy when she see her best friend flirting around with someone she really care about. ' _Aah… I want to be like Sora-chan or Emitsun at least. Its must be nice to have someone who care so much about you; so you can laugh together or even share those warmness with you. Haaah… I wish I have someone like that so I can snuggle her whenever I'm feeling lonely. Kyaaaaaa...That will be wonderful. But, who? Hm? Rippi? She is not a bad choice for someone to hang out with; I mean she is beautiful, cute, funny and gorgeous.'_ Thought Mimorin as she looked at the younger member in front of her; as she smiling sweetly at Rippi with her seductive look; out of sudden Rippi feeling uncomfortable around her as if someone among them has been talking something about her as she feels chill around her body. When Rippi lifted her face, she saw Mimorin with her dreamy eyes looking at her passionately and it makes her grab Shikaco hand out sudden. "Hey, Rippi. What's happen-", Shikaco didn't continue anymore as she understand what Rippi trying to said to her. In front of her she saw Mimorin who trying to disturb her precious Rippi with those mesmerizing eyes and sweet smile of her; and of course Shikaco who seeing her precious Rippi being disturb by Mimorin sending a glare towards Mimorin that makes her flinched. Understand what Shikaco trying to say to her; Mimorin then taking her attention away from Rippi into two peoples sitting beside her who still in their own worlds and Mimorin used this opportunity to disturb them. (As advise by Shikaco earlier).

"Ahem", hearing a cough from Mimorin's side makes Emitsun releasing her hug quickly as she afraid been caught doing something bad with Ucchi.

"Ah, Mimorin you just ruined the show~", said Soramaru with her playful tone.

"Yeah! We almost got a nice scene there~", as Kussun said that everyone looking at her direction.

"Are you expecting something more than a hug, Kusuda-san?", said Nanjolno a little bit irritated with Kussun unusual behavior that she always experience with in NozoEli Radio.

"YES!", before Kussun can answer Nanjolno question Shikaco, who sitting opposite from them already answer it by giving an obvious answer.

"…."

"We're sorry for that. Please, don't take it seriously. She is just kidding." Rippi bowing her head apologized for Shikaco remark.

"Sorry… I don't have a choice. Shikaco threatened me to do this. She told me to do this even though I already refuse her. She said 'Let's make a bet. Whoever can make Emitsun came back from her dream land will be treat by me next week. Unless, you want to treat me with something and I didn't mind at all. Hehehe.' That's why I'm doing this because I don't want to lose with her. So…Emitsun, Ucchi sorry for ruining your moment", didn't want to be only one who is guilty; Mimorin then give her excuse as she trying to blame Shikaco so they can share the punishment from Ucchi's wrath.

" HEY!"

" Hahahaha, that's totally ok. Right, Ucchi?" Ucchi didn't say anything; she even didn't look at her. Emitsun doesn't know what's happening with Ucchi but from that expression she showing to her, Emitsun knows Ucchi is upset and she need do something to make her smile again.

Suddenly Ucchi feels a light tap on her shoulder and when she looked around she seen Emitsun with her silly faces; seeing her friend doing silly faces makes Ucchi can't stop laughing. Seeing Emitsun silliness makes everyone who gathers around the table laughing together; Emitsun maybe not funny as Soramaru or Shikaco but when she trying her best she even can compete these two even though her silliness only came in peril time just like now. "Emitsun, what was that?", asked Pile as she trying to regain herself for laughing too much. "Ehmmm… Ah, I don't know either…I think; it's my impression on Maki and Nico from Mogyutto Love PV. Maybe?", as she trying give some explanation towards her impersonation on Maki and Nico. Even though her attempt in impersonation of Maki and Nico totally failed; she feelings glad out of sudden maybe because a certain woman who always besides her just showing her brightest smile once again. Seeing Ucchi brightest smile it makes Emitsun heart skipped a beat; she didn't know what lure her to do this but out sudden she leaning closer to Ucchi closing the gap between them as their face became nearer Emitsun leaning her forehead into Ucchi forehead as she whisper something to her. " _This may sound weird. But… Every time I saw your beautiful face it makes my heart beating loudly like just now. I don't know what feeling is this…I… I just want this sweet smile of yours be forever. So Ucchi, let me… let me be the one who can share your discomfort, anxiety, or those uneasy feelings you have. 'cos you're everything for me and I don't want to see those sad face anymore. Understand?_ " A words full of sincerity coming out from Emitsun mouth even Ucchi didn't believe what she just heard just now; all of those words is it really for her? Or could be she just teasing her?

Emitsun can see a doubt in Ucchi eyes, she understand why Ucchi didn't believe her because each one of them like teasing on each other, but everything she said just now is her honest feelings about Ucchi. "I'm not lying". Emitsun trying to convince Ucchi that every word she said just now came deep within her heart; even though she trying her best to look confident in front of her but in reality she feelings sad that Ucchi didn't believe her. Realizing a glint of tears in Emitsun eyes Ucchi move forward to her and buried her face in Emitsun crook of neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't doubt your words. Emitsun, I'm so sorry". Ucchi eyes begin to tearing up as well as she realized how fool she is for not believing Emitsun honest words; this is Emitsun she was talking about there is no way she going to betrayed her or even leaving her alone because the person she is embracing in this moment never forgotten about her in the slightest. "mmhmm… I understand." Emitsun then pulling a back from Ucchi embrace as she gives her usual bright smile; she then leaning forward to Ucchi face with those warm and tenderness eyes of her and caressing Ucchi's delicate face with her right thumb to soothe her worries. A flushed can be seen on Ucchi faces; too embarrassed from Emitsun actions Ucchi averting her eyes from Emitsun faces as she can't look to those warm eyes with full of tenderness in front of her. "Mou,Ucchi… Why you looking away like that? I already forgive you so…Look at me, please." A small pout can be seen on Emitsun faces. She then letting out a sigh and she put her hands on Ucchi's cheeks that made her looking at her; when she can look Ucchi's face again Emitsun pulled of a bigger performance comparing to Pile previous performance by kissing Ucchi forehead. Ucchi face become so red from Emitsun sudden action that makes her covering up her embarrassed face with both of her hands as she to shy to looking at Emitsun after she kissed her forehead.

"Ahem…sorry for interrupting. Again. Both of you didn't forget that we're still here, right?", said Mimorin with her teasing tone.

" Aaaa...G-gomen'nasai...", Emitsun then apologized to all her friends.

"Don't take it serious it, we already get used to it with your flirting habits. By the way… if both of you keep on distracting us we can't move on with our previous conversation…well…unless if both of you want us to go other room. We don't mind it. Hehehehehehe", everyone started laughing hearing Soramaru remark.

"SORA-CHAN!" yelled Emitsun and Ucchi. Ucchi feel a little bit angry hearing Soramaru innocent remark so she planning a little revenge for Soramaru. She then patted Emitsun shoulder. _"Ucchi, what is it-"_ , before Emitsun can finished her sentence Ucchi whispering the details of her plan to Emitsun. _"Understand?"_ , Emitsun nod as she understand what Ucchi trying to say to her.

"Sora-chan, Sora-chan. Is the pairing competition has something to do with previous discussion?" said Ucchi as she trying to get revenge on Soramaru.

"Yes. This is the most important aspect in this discussion.", answer Soramaru happily.

"Could you tell us a little bit more why it's so important?", ask Pile not happy at all.

"Basically, it's telling us which one from those many pairings in µ's is the most favorite", as she answered her friends curiosity.

"Don't we know this answer already…", said Pile as she starting to look disinterest with the conversation anymore standing up from her sit and begin to walk away when she felt a tug in her sleeves.

When Pile turn back she find Soramaru with her sad face as she trying to prevent Pile to go from there by clutching her sleeves tightly and said, " _Pile-chan, please don't go_."

"Wueeh?!", seeing Soramaru alluring look makes Pile standing like a stone in her position.

"Aaaah… Payback", though each members as they saw Pile and Soramaru interaction.

"Hmm, like Pile said just now, even without doing this we already knew that NozoEli is the best pairing among those pairings in µ's. They became such a phenomenal since these two doing their famous Hanazono", said Mimorin. Suddenly all eyes were heading towards Nanjolno and Kussun direction. Nanjolno can only respond with a simple 'really?' accompanied with her nervous smile and blush on her face. Kussun just simply smile hearing that statement from their friends.

"Don't forget their interaction on S2. It's so heartwarming", continue Rippi

"Hmmm… Hmmm…"

"How about NicoMaki?," said Ucchi

"Eh?"

"I knew both of them like to argue with each other but… Don't you ever think that…" suddenly there is a pause in Ucchi comment. Everyone starting to curious with her; as she begin to look into the ceiling and humming an incoherent cord. "They doing that just to gain each other attention like our Pile-chan and Sora-chan~"

"W-WHAAAAAAT?!", yelled Soramaru.

"If, what Ucchi said is true then… could it be... you're doing all of this just for gain Pile attention?!", said Emitsun surprised after hearing Ucchi comment.

"O-of course not. I…I'm doing this because….. I want to know who the best pairing among all the possible parings in µ's! Yeah!", Soramaru who almost loss her cool trying her best in convincing her friend with some of lies.

" _UCHIDA-SAN"_

" _What is it, Sora-chan~"_

" _What was that for!"_

" _Well, you started it first. And about that... I'm just slightly reply your sweet comment~"_

" _That's not slightly! It almost explains everything! AAARRRGGGHHHH!What should I do now?"_

" _Drag Pile into this conversation. The more attention you giving up to her; the more chances she will become open up to you. Don't give up, Sora-chan. You're the only one who knows more about her than any of us.",_ said Ucchi as she giving some encourage words to her friend.

" _Ucchi, thank you...",_ after she giving her thanks to Ucchi; Soramaru fell into silence as she looking into Nanjolno direction.

"Isn't Nanjou-san was supposed to be the wiser among us consider the experience she have in life but why you're the one who giving me this solution. Nee, Ucchi don't you feel it kinda strange?", said Soramaru as she trying to quite as much as possible.

"Hey, I heard that!", yelled Nanjolno irritated with Soramaru remarks.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE... Faster than my usual dateline hahaha... I hope you enjoy it & don't forget to review it. Bye 2X**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE … , BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS** **PT.4**

Soramaru have been thinking a whole conversation between her and Ucchi a couple minutes ago; what Ucchi said to her is totally right if she want Pile forgive her (even though she doesn't know what she have done to her) she must give her more attention so she can open up to her. But, the issue is how to drag this stubborn and tsundere woman who sitting beside her into this conversation. She didn't have a clue at all in terms of her favorite music, singer, or even what kind of movie she like; so how could she get closer with this 'ojou-sama' if she didn't know much the simplest thing about her and to make worse she have been friend with her for five years. _'Seriously… What am I doing for these five years? How can I don't know anything about her?_ _AAARRRGGGHHHH!Pile!Why don't you be honest with me and say what you want from me….So I can soothe your anger to me…And see those lovely and beautiful smiles once again….'_ Soramaru feeling sad because she didn't expected that her relationship with Pile isn't close as she was thinking; until this time she always thought that both of them are close because they having a same taste regarding on pairing issues that makes them quite busy in spreading their love on their beloved pair NicoMaki. And today situation like a biggest blow for her. Because she suddenly disclaim RinMaki as her favorite pairing, then try to embarrassed her in front of her friends with her tempting seduction (even though she doesn't mind it), and now she keep on fiddling with her fingers whenever she looked at her. _'Really?! What's wrong with her? Before she snuggles on me and now…She avoiding me?! I'm just looked at her! Hmphh! I don't understand her! How can she change so much in just a couple of minute? Haaaah….She completely different compare to her old self five years ago.'_ Though Soramaru as she begin reminisce her time with Pile in these five years.

Soramaru begin reminisce her precious time with Pile; she remember the awkwardness between them when they just starting this project and as the time goes by both of them become a close friends. Their closeness as friend can be seen whenever they are putting together in the same stages or situations like teasing on each other in the live broadcast, posting a photo together on their own social media between their live events, and some physical contact in the live events where friends usually do like hugging with each other or holding hands. After she finished with her reminisce, Soramaru begin looking depressed as realization hit her because even though they are really close but she never spending time with Pile outside Love Live work. Until now whenever there is a work regarding Love live either live events or live broadcast both of them always trying their best to be together like a young couple who just started their relationship for a couple months; either by sitting next each other or messing around with each other as they trying to show how close they are in front their fans. But when it comes to her private life Pile will prefer spending time with Mimorin; there even several pictures of them where they going out together or attending Mimorin solo concert alone without any members accompanied her. And when it comes to her; Pile never invite her once even it's just a small dinner after their recording session moreover shopping or watching movie together even though she sometimes invite other member to accompany her when Mimorin is busy with her schedule.

' _Aaaaaah… It's so unfair! Why it's always Mimo-chan?! Didn't she forget how many girls adore her?! Like Yukachin or_ _Parunyasu from her other anime project and now she even try to take Pile for her own. Grrrrr…_ ', Soramaru feel irritated and jealous seeing her best friends get all those attentions from her fans while she can only sitting across her biting her nail as she wondering what's missing from her. "Mimo-chan, I hate you!" Yelled Soramaru from across the table."EHHHH?! Why?!" Mimorin looked dumbfound after hearing Soramaru straightforward statement. She doesn't know why Soramaru became so angry with her but seeing her expression it definitely cleared Soramaru really angry at her whatever the reason is and she even give some intimidating aura around her that makes her flinched back into her seat. Mimorin, who feeling intimidated by Soramaru menacing aura, begin to looking around her surrounding to find someone who can help her from Soramaru murderous look until her eyes caught a glimpse of certain woman who is been sitting beside Soramaru since beginning. ' _Ah, Pile…She can help me calming down Sora-chan_.' Thought Mimorin as she remember Pile action before where she makes Soramaru sit there quietly like a little kid who can't argue with their mom; Mimorin then using her special move that it's her sweet and innocent pleading look that can make the people's who see it can't say 'no' to her request. And this pleading look is 100% effective. (According to Mimorin herself).

' _C'mon, Pile…Look at here, look at here, LOOK AT HERE!_ ', Said Mimorin to herself as she trying her best to get Pile attention with her pleading look.

' _Woah!_ ', Pile who just notice with Mimorin presence; got surprised from those intense look giving out by her friend. ' _Haah… That was really surprising. Hm?_ ' From her corner of her eyes Pile can see Mimorin trying to tell something to her with her facial expression. ' _Is she trying to tell something to me_?'

Pile completely didn't understand Mimorin facial expression. ' _She looks like asking for my help but in the same time… She is angry with me especially with that expression on her face_ ' Thought Pile as she looking carefully at Mimorin and examine her expression to decipher what she really wants from her. ' _Seriously, Mimo-chan. What do you want from me?_ ' Asked Pile to her own as she begins resting her chin in her palm and looked at Mimorin lazily.

' _Pile-chan~ Please, help me~',_ what Mimorin trying to said to Pile using those innocent look.

"AH! Here for you~", Pile stretching out her hand into Mimorin's palm and give her a cute Maki keychain while playing piano with Umi sitting next with her.

"Wha-", Mimorin look at the keychain and to Pile as she don't understand why Pile giving her a keychain.

"Hm? Is this what you're looking for? Did you forget already? You asked me where I get these cute keychain, so I asked one of my friends who makes one of these keychain for me before to makes the same one just for you.", explain Pile.

"Oooh…Thank you…", Mimorin face flushed immediately remembering the whole conversation between her and Pile two days ago.

"Grrrr…Grrrr…Grrr...NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR….", Soramaru who has been watching the whole interaction from beginning begin to flailing her arm around Pile.

"HEY! What's wrong with you?!", asked Pile while defend herself from Soramaru wrath.

"W-well… I…Just…", a tears can be seen on Soramaru eyes. Pile didn't expected to see this; she knows Soramaru is quite emotional but it she never show it to anyone around her so when she see her crying like now she quite surprised.

"Here take it",

"Pile-chan…?",

"You…know…I…Uh…Don't get it wrong!… It's not because I'm care with you or something like that! Got it! ...but, you really need to stop cry now. ' Cos I don't want to see your beautiful face ruined by these tears," said Pile as she trying to hide her red face from Soramaru. "So…Take this…", as she gives Soramaru her own handkerchief.

"Ah…Thank you~", reply Soramaru with her sweet smile. Seeing Soramaru smile; Pile unconsciously stretching out her hand towards Soramaru cheek as she begin caressing those lovely cheek with her own hand and approaching Soramaru until their faces were inches away.

"P-Pile-chan...,"asked Soramaru to surprise with Pile sudden action.

"Hm? What is it?", response Pile with her seductive tone.

"Y-you're… too close…", plea Soramaru as she hiding her face.

"Really? I didn't notice it.", Pile just ignoring Soramaru plea as she continuing her approached to Soramaru.

"W-wait, Pile-", cried Soramaru realizing how close they are.

"Hai! Let's we continue with our discussion! So, which pairing we are going to discuss first? Hm~Hm~Hm~", said Shikaco as she slam the table to distract Pile and Soramaru before one them started doing something unexpected like Emitsun just done before.

"How about…KotoHonoUmi ~", answer Rippi with her mischievous smile on it.

"Eh?"

"Koto…Hono…Umi…". In front of them, they can see Shikaco and Rippi writing several pairings in franchise including with some couples that been consider as non-OTP among their fans; actually they didn't considering too much regarding this topic until Soramaru started it several minutes ago by dragging some of them into this conversation with her usual provocation. Like Ucchi for example, who got provoked by Soramaru teasing who making fun of her and Emitsun flirting habits by saying they need some consideration in front of them ( or they already too bored seeing two of them flirting around so they want some personal space). "Hm? NozoEli? Didn't I say I'm not going to participate with this discussion so why you still put Eli name on the board?" All of them forget about a certain woman with her usual short hair, who have cool and cute persona like her character, Nanjou Yoshino. Nanjolno have a serious and strict personality when it comes to her work especially when it comes in live event or recording session. But this doesn't make her didn't want to involve with her friends conversation actually she really like to joint any conversation with them; it just she is to shy if all her friends didn't like the topic she was talking about considering she is the senior among all of them. Or when she has zero interest with the topic of conversation that time and this situation is quite rare to happen. So when they hear Nanjolno mention that issue; they finally realized it that all of them completely forget about her (especially with those fanservice in front of them) and now they need to figure it how to drag this stubborn senpai into this conversation.

"Yoshinon. Are you sure you don't want to join us in this conversation?", asked Shikaco.

"Nope," said Nanjolno.

"OK. Three of you. Which one among these pairs you think the best? C'mon answer me, NOW!", Shikaco then turn her gaze towards Mimorin, Emitsun, and Ucchi.

"Shika-chan~", reply Ucchi with usual sweet smile but there is some intimidating feelings behind those sweet smile.

"Sorry, Ucchi. But…she is too strong with me. Just look at those menacing aura around her. Can you feel it?",

"I'm sure Ucchi can't feel it considering she can be intimidating in the same level like Nanjolno,"

"What is it, Sora-chan?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"But, I'm going to admit Nanjolno much harder to convince comparing to Ucchi. If we want to convince her we really need some good reason.",

"Or we can just let Kussun do her magic",

Everyone begin looking into Kussun direction, they begin watched at her figure carefully and wondering in the same time what she going to do to make Nanjolno join this conversation. After couple of minute waiting there is still no action from Kussun; she just sitting in her chair while playing with her phone either she taking some selfie or maybe updating her twitter. No one has clue what is she doing that time but whatever she is doing just now she can't stop to keep on smiling. Everyone begin curious with her behavior t including Nanjolno herself; since Kussun busied taking more attention on her phone Nanjolno can't stop looking at Kussun's phone with those curiosity and jealousy on her eyes. "Hey, Kussun. You seem happy. Is there something interesting happen?" Nanjolno try to keep look calm in front of Kussun when she said those question, however she still can't stop thinking what makes her partner look happy as her eyes begin trailing down towards the small device that has been in Kussun her hand all this time.

Without she realize it; Kussun notice what Nanjolno has been looking at; her phone that she been keep secure in her right hand and she can see everything what she really want just seeing those beautiful eyes in front of hers. ' _Nan-chan, you're so interesting. Maybe that is the reason why I can't stop teasing you. Hehehehe...Nan-chan, gomen._ ' Though Kussun as she try to hold her laughter. Nanjolno who saw Kussun odd behavior become more curious and irritated in the same time as her mind begin to wondering the reason why she looked so happy. ' _Who? Who? Who?! Just who is this person who keeps on mailing on her!Arghhh!Kussun, why you must torture me like this? Why?...Wait a minute. She is just my kouhai, friend and also partner in our radio program so I don't need to worry with who she is talk with or going with. That's right it's not my concern so I should not worried about it._ ' After she clearing out her mind, Nanjolno lean back on her chair once again then she crossed her leg as she straighten up her sitting position, her facial expression even change from those cold and stoic look into her usual cheerful look with her typical smile.

"Hm? You look cheerful out of sudden. Could it be… you already guess who I'm mailing with?", as Kussun tried to teasing Nanjolno as she sensing the change of mood in her.

"No. But, I don't care anymore who you're talking with. I mean there is nothing special between us except you're my best friend. That's all!", said Nanjolno proudly.

"Eh…So, you really are concern with whom I'm talking to? That was unexpected~" as she giving her usual teasing smile.

"W..wha- O-of course not!...OK, just a little bit,", confess Nanjolno in low volume. She turning away her face in other direction so Kussun can't see how red her face is especially after she has admitting that she was a little jealous to whomever Kussun talking with.

"Hmmm?",

"Aaaaa… Whatever…So, who is it?"

"I'm giving you two clues. First, she someone I'm close with. And second, I'm planning to going out with her in the future. Could you guess who?"

' _Someone she close with?_ ', as her mind begin wondering suddenly her eyes catches a glimpse of certain tall woman with her brownish short hair, ' _Shikaco? I remember both of them are very close. But, this is Kussun we are talking about. So, the answer could not be that easy_ ,' remembering her mischievousness makes her scratching her head in despair.

" Hehehe. You look horrible~ Are you giving up now?", tease Kussun once again.

"Nope," said Nanjolno started to think again.

' _Let me see….._ ', suddenly a realization come into Nanjolno's mind, _'Emitsun?! Both of them are a close friend, so it's not strange seeing both of them going out together. Seriously, Emitsun?! Don't you feel satisfied enough going out with her in NozoHono Variety Box! And now you were planning to ask her out for another sleepover in your house?!Even I didn't get any chances to going out that often with her. Ciih!',_ as she thought about the closeness between Kussun and Emitsun a dark aura suddenly appear around Nanjolno body.

"Eee…. Nanjo-san?", asked Emitsun nervously realizing those killing intent from Nanjolno.

"Do you need something from me? Nitta-san~", respond Nanjolno with her killer aura.

"Please forgive me", Emitsun begin apologize to Nanjolno realizing her mistake.

"…. Sure. I leave her to you, Ucchi", said Nanjolno bored.

"Hai!", respond Ucchi happily.

"EH?!", Emitsun looked pale after hearing Ucchi answer.

"Kussun. Is it, Emitsun?"

"Hm… Too bad you're wrong"

"W-wha-"

"But, I'll give you the answer if you joining this conversation. So…How is it?"

"Shikaco, put my name in that whiteboard!", tell Nanjolno as she ordering Shikaco.

"Yes, ma'am", salute Shikaco and begin writing Nanjolno name on the board.

"I already join in. Now, tell me who you're having been mailing with all this time?", asked Nanjolno once again.

"Are you sure want to know the answer?", Nanjolno giving a nod to her question, "Actually… I didn't mail with anyone else like what you have been thinking all this time. Why I looked so happy when I see my phone is because of this….", Kussun leaned forward her mouth to Nanjolno ear's and whisper in low voice that makes Nanjolno shudder.

Kussun then take Nanjolno hand that has been on the table for a while and caressing with her own finger; she likes the sensation of Nanjolno hand it's not only warm but it makes her safe in the same time that makes her didn't want to let go Nanjolno hand from her clutch. Suddenly she feeling ticklish in her neck and when she turns her gaze she saw Nanjolno face buried deep in her crook of neck as she looking at her with her pleading eyes. When saw those puppy eyes makes Kussun lost her will to fight; so she takes her phone out from her pocket and showed it in front Nanjolno face.

"Is that..."

"You. Why I'm so happy it's because I just got your photobook from my manager. Nan-chan, Nan-chan. You such a meanie. Do you know how many bookstore I have been visiting to get your photobook? A lot. We even have our radio program last week but you... You still didn't give me your photobook. Huh, I guess my calendar was nothing compare to your photobook.", Kussun then began rant after she revealing her answer.

"I... I'm sorry", feeling embarrassed hearing Kussun confession.

"That's ok. Because I just find out you're weakness. So... You doesn't like it if I spending too much with Shikaco and Emitsun,huh? Then you should work hard so we can go out for that vacation you dreaming on", said Kussun with her teasing voice.

"H-hai...", as she begin remember how tight her schedule this month.

* * *

 **A/N: If u don't know who Yukachin and Parunyasu both of them are seiyuu know as Ootsubo Yuka (YRYR) and Terui Haruka (Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de Aru) who idolized Mimorin. Especially Yukachin, if you watch YRYR Niconama. Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Update! I want to thx Lieutenant Bird for his nice comment. That means so much for a newbie like me. For this chp I'm giving more jolks with some more MimoSora. Hope you enjoy it... And don't forget to review. Thx a lot.**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 5**

"Hey, Sora-chan", called Shikaco.

"Hm, what is it?", respond Soramaru.

"Do you have any idea how we going to start this", asked Shikaco as she pointed towards the whiteboard in front her.

"Hah?! I thought you already think about it",Soramaru looks surprised after hearing her friend information.

"Of course not. Rippi and me, is just helping you out with Pile. By the way you look so miserable at that time. Been playing around with Pile temptation...Hah, it must be nice to have someone like Pile right beside you. Right, Rippi?"

"I'm agree with you Shika-chan. Pile isn't just beautiful she also gorgeous and beside her density Pile actually very care when it comes to someone she consider special to her. And I'm quite sure the person she have been thinking all this time feel the same way like her," said Rippi as she looking to Soramaru.

"...what?"

"Ah...could it be the denser one between them…was actually her?", respond Rippi realizing that Soramaru didn't understand what she trying to said to her.

"It seems so", as she begin to leave with Rippi leaving Soramaru alone.

"HEY!What is it?!",

After their small conversation with Soramaru, Shikaco and Rippi joining with the rest of the group and tell them their findings regarding Soramaru issue. Just like Ucchi prediction, everyone looked very surprised and can't believed what they just heard that time because according to Shikaco and Rippi the person who makes Soramaru feeling sad is no other but Pile itself. "What?! It's not Mimorin!" Said Kussun aloud that makes all of her friends try to quite her down by covering her mouth. Soramaru and Pile, who left behind by their friends in the corner, looked at them suspiciously especially after hearing Kussun yelled and sooner later hearing a loud of thud that coming from the opposite direction. A curiosity is creeping through their mind. As they keep watching on their friends the more they want to know what are they talking about; Soramaru standing up from her sit and put her index finger in front her lips as she trying to tell Pile to be quite. She then came towards the other corner and feel embarrassed after she saw what happened in front of her. _'Oh my... I'm expecting something interesting to happen in the future but not this kind... This is too much for me to handle...'_ Thought Soramaru as she can't stop blushing from unexpected scene in front of her and her friends. She knows these two certain members like to give fanservice for their fans (and sometimes them as well), but this in front her definitely beyond her imagination.

The other members, who sitting in other corner, have the same reaction like Soramaru when they saw this scene in front their eyes. Surprised following up with a slight embarrassment. Even though they already accustomed with constant flirting among the members, but what happen between these two members is really overwhelmed that makes some of them covering their partner eyes. As they too afraid their representative partner will learn something bad from seeing an inappropriate action that happens in front of their eyes.

"E-Emitsun, what is it? Why you covering my eyes out of sudden?", Ucchi asked worriedly as she can feel Emitsun hand hovering her eyes.

"Believe me, Ucchi. This is for your own safety…" answer Emitsun looking worried.

"Eh?"

"I…Is it the same for me?", suddenly Rippi asking Shikaco worriedly as she can only heard her friends conversation when Shikaco close her eyes.

"For you… I more worried that your innocence will be corrupted by their bad example", answer Shikaco as she worried that Rippi will learn something bad from her senior.

"Thanks, Shika-chan", feels happy with Shikaco gentleness.

"Mimo-chan"

"Hm?"

"If Nee-san was here, she must be happy seeing this scene", said Soramaru referring to their senior from certain anime franchise.

"Definitely"

In front of them, they saw Kussun lying down on the floor along with Nanjolno. With Nanjolno being on top of her where her face is just inches away from Kussun's face; both of them look so embarrassed even though they are becoming so close in several past months. Since these two become partner for their radio program, both Kussun and Nanjolno have been spending time together outside their work like go for shopping or have a drink together. However, this will be the first time they been this so close. Face to face. With their body become so close that they can hear each other heartbeat, how melodious and rhythmic their heartbeat that makes both them enchanted with each other. ' _Wow… I didn't realize it. But, She… She is very gorgeous! I know she always look gorgeous but… she completely different than she used too. I don't what is it, but … I can't stop staring at those two brown eyes that makes my heart beats so fast and her lovely lips that looks so tempting that makes me want to taste it ...….W-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOSHINO?! H-how could you think something like that?! Since when you become this naughty! ... It just one kiss. I'm sure she didn't mind it. No,no,no! I can't do that! But both of you are friend it's not wrong for you to do this. C'mon, kiss her already. Ok, I'm going to do this. You can't do this! Kussun will angry with me if I do that but... Ah,what should I do?!'_ Nanjolno looks so confused because she doesn't know what to do in this situation right now especially when her minds have a conflict on her own. A conflict between her naughty minds that keep on pushing her to taste Kussun lovely lips with her sane mind who telling her it's wrong to kissed a friend.

"Nan…chan…" Hearing someone calling her name, Nanjolno turn her attention away from her minds only to meet a certain young woman who has been invading her mind a minute ago. ' _Aaaa…Kussun…_ ' In front of her, she saw Kussun laying down under her with her seductive and tempting eyes that makes Nanjolno becoming so red than it used to be and her breathes suddenly became irregular as she starting to remember what her dirty mind said to her. It makes Kussun, who has been watching her for while, feeling concern with her and looking at her worriedly (and adorably according to Nanjolno dirty mind) that makes situation going worse for Nanjono itself. As she been trance by Kussun beauty; without she realizing it she reaching out her left arm that she used as support for her body; towards Kussun face and held Kussun face with her hands as her face becoming more closer to Kussun face.

She continues to approach her that makes the distances between them stripped away; their bodies became close as Nanjolno collide her own body with Kussun that makes both of them can feel each other beating heart. Kussun didn't expected to see someone who looks calm and quite like Nanjono can be this aggressive as she can feel Nanjolno warm breath in her mouth right now along with her usual gentle and charming eyes that makes her face heat up. She can see seriousness in Nanjolno's eyes. A seriousness where she always show when she having a practice or in recording session; those seriousness that makes her can create all those beautiful lyrics and unique voice that everyone love. She didn't know what drive her to this, but without her realizing it Kussun begin to wrap her arms around Nanjolno's body and look at her senior face intensely. The more she looking at that captivating face in front of her, it makes her can't stop looking at Nanjolno lips that looks so alluring in her eyes that makes her begin to wonder how sweet Nanjolno lips will be.

"Nee…Kussun, how long you are going to stare at my lips?" Nanjolno who notice Kussun curiosity on her lips decide to tease the younger woman by asking her the obvious question. "E-eh?!", Kussun seems surprised as she didn't expected this to coming.

"You seem surprised. Could it be you didn't expect me to notice it? Too bad. I can see it all… From your lovely eyes. How curious you're with the taste of my lips when you can't stop looking at this lip. So, Kussun… you want to try it?", asked Nanjolno with her seductive tone.

" Heh?! Taste it? Is that mean…", asked Kussun a little bit nervous.

"Hm~" Nanjolno didn't said anything she just pulling away Kussun arms that has been hugged her for while into beside Kussun's head and she leaning in closer to Kussun mouth that makes her can feel a sweet sensation that belongs to certain short haired senpai. Kussun, who too shocked with her senior bold action, can only do nothing waiting for her lips to be claimed by those sweet and smooth lips in front of her as Nanjolno's lip is coming closer to her own now. While those two busy with their own love drama, the other members begin to worried as those two is begin to out of control from time to time and suddenly their face grew paler due to those two people action that become more intense. Especially when Kussun suddenly tug Nanjolno t-shirt that makes Nanjolno lost balance from those little force and when she regains her composure she was welcome by Kussun who try taking initiative by moving in her lips to Nanjolno lips. They begin panicked because in front their eyes they saw Nanjolno lips a mere inch closer to Kussun lips and before her lips can touch Kussun lips something (or someone more precisely) hit Nanjolno head that makes her miss a great opportunity to kiss Kussun lips.

"Owww…", complained Nanjolno as she rubbing her own head after got hit by something soft.

"Y-Yoshinon! You're naughty!", said Shikaco as she pointed the toy hammer she used to "wake her up" in front Nanjolno face.

"W-What?! There is a misunderstanding in here. Kussun fell from her chair when all of you trying to cover up her mouth and as a nearest person to her I'm trying to help her. But… I didn't expect me to fall together with her. I didn't know I'm this weak. Hahahaha", as she trying to explained to her friends but only received a disbelief look from all of them.

"If you don't trust me just asked Kussun!", said Nanjolno a little bit angry.

"I…fell…then…I taking Nan-chan arm…as a support…then she…", explain Kussun nervously to her friends about the recent event.

"She fell on top of you"

"…hai…."

"We understand about that one! W-What we want to know is what driving you to kiss her! What are you thinking to do such a thing?!", asked Soramaru a little bit irritated with her friends behavior.

"Eh…This…Well…it's", Nanjolno look nervous as she didn't expected herself to do something embarrassing in front her friends.

"They are practicing for their latest performance in Glass Hanazono", before Nanjolno can say anything Mimorin already cutting in with her usual playfulness.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!", denied Kussun and Nanjolno towards Mimorin remarks.

"This is a scale up version from Nagano fan meet", said Ucchi as she continue to tease both of her friends.

"Oh..."

"In last performance Nanjo-san impromptu makes audiences go wild so they are planning to add up a new choreography in the Hanazono song", Emitsun continue as she understand what Mimorin and Ucchi trying to say.

"And the new choreography you're talking about is...", asked Rippi teasingly.

"Will be this~", said Ucchi.

"We're not going to do this in front of our fans!", denied Kussun and Nanjolno once again.

"Eh…really?", hearing her senpai answer makes Rippi look very disappointed and sad in the same time.

"AH! You just make our lovely angel cry! Apologize now!", yelled Shikaco as she begin to hugged Rippi in her arms.

"G…gomen"

"I'll forgive you if…", suddenly there is a silence coming in from Rippi that makes everyone curious especially Nanjolno and Kussun. She then put her index finger in chin as she thinking something good until she begins smirking evilly. _'She was thinking something bad in her mind. Yoshinon, Kussun good luck'_ Though Shikaco as she feeling sorry for her friends.

"You give the full report of your vacation with Kussun. When I said full report it means you must tell us what you're doing, what are you talking about, and if there some interesting moment between you and Kussun don't forget to tell us. And… bla…bla… bla…", as Rippi keep on talking and talking about Nanjolno and Kussun plan for having vacation together while the rest of member can't stop laughing hearing Rippi request.

"Hey,Sora-chan. What is-" feeling tired of waiting for Soramaru news; Pile then come to the other corner and her face became red the minute she got there.

"Aaaa..."

"C…Can we move on with our conversation?", said Pile as she diverting her gaze from Nanjolno and Kussun.

"Y-yeah. Let's continue!Hahaha…", said Nanjolno who begin to stand up abruptly from her previous position.

"Ah! She is running away!"

After they had done with their ruckus a couple minute ago suddenly the atmosphere around the table becomes intense once again. Why? Because they run out of topic, they know both Shikaco and Rippi just doing this to helping out Soramaru to get close with Pile so she can reconcile their relationship like before. After they know the reason why she begin this silly discussion; each of them feel sympathized with her and decide to helping her out with everything they can to make Pile realize that actually Soramaru really concerns with her. And as the time goes by, the nine of them could not think something good and they begin goofing around in their chair as they trying their best to come up with something interesting and fresh for their discussion. "This is just wasting time my time". Pile who feel bored standing up from her seat and walking away from the long table towards the exit as she begin to pickup all her stuff. Everyone of them begin worried especially Soramaru because this is her chance to fixed everything she has done to Pile before her friendship with the said person tuned into something she didn't hope for. Soramaru is out of options she must think fast before Pile leaving the room but she doesn't know what to do anymore so she can't only watch helplessly to Pile's back as she begin to left the room.

"Pile-"

"Ne, Mimo-chan what do you think about Sora-chan?" Mimorin looked confused when hearing Ucchi sudden question but finally understand it what she trying to say.

"Ah…Sora-chan. Hm, this is a difficult question. I think she is adorable and cute. She always looks so strong in front of us that give us a false impression about her. But, if you see her deeply enough you can see that actually she quite fragile even just one tiny misunderstanding can affect her so much. That makes me loveeee her much", said Mimorin as she giving a wink to Soramaru.

"Eee…Thanks?"

"Aaaaa...But she also have those cool side that makes your heart pounding so fast. Like once time when she carry me in princess style from our certain program. The next day I can't stop thinking her sweet and gentleness when she carried me that makes me want to feel it once again", continue Mimorin as she starting to hug Soramaru neck and nestled her head in her neck.

"H-hey, Mimo-chan. Please stop i- WHOAAH!", Soramaru looks terrified out of sudden when she saw Pile coming to her direction.

"Mimo-chan~ Could you tell me once again what do you feel about Sora-chan 'cos I can't hear it clearly from there", said Pile with her intimidating aura.

"Aaaa… That… was… "

"Don't go! Please… I know you don't like to stay a little bit longer especially when I'm around here. But…please…just stay in here until we finish with our discussion…because there is something I want to tell you. And…after that… if you want to go I'm not going to stop you", said Soramaru as tears begin to streaming down from her eyes.

Pile didn't expected to see Soramaru cry in front of her especially she is the one who want to cry when she feels that Soramaru is just messing around and didn't take it seriously this chance to make up their relationship as it used to be. "Baka…Who said I'm going to leave. I…I just want to buy a drink for us. That's why I'm taking my bag with me…". As she finished her words Pile then wrapped her arms around Soramaru head and embrace it closer to her own chest; Soramaru a little bit surprised at first but she then embracing Pile waist as she engulfing with Pile warm sensation and sweet scent.

"Ucchi, don't tell me you have been planning all of this since the beginning?", asked Emitsun curiously.

"Hm…Maybe~", answer Ucchi as she shows her cute smile and begin walking away to the whiteboard.

"Eh? Ucchin wait!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time make a kissing scene so... If there is any mistake sorry nyaaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New Update...Yeah! After taking a detour for a while finally I can update this fanfic. Sorry everyone for making you waiting. I'm put lot of UcchixMimo on this chp so sorry for UcchixEmitsun fan out the. And lastly...don't forget to review. THX.**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 6**

"Lalalala~"

"She suddenly looks happy.", said Rippi as she looking at Soramaru direction.

"It's because Pile still in here. If Pile really going home, I'm certainly both of you and me will get the tough task by accompanied her and hearing her vent that will takes more than hours", reply Shikaco as she sitting beside Rippi.

" Ah…That's makes sense. We should treat Pile-chan sometimes"

"Definitely… They really need to learn to be honest with each other"

"Hmm~", response Rippi as she lean on her head in Shikaco shoulder.

"Kubo-san.~ If I remember correctly, you're the one who told us to not flirting anymore because we're getting serious with this conversation. Hm?", suddenly Nanjolno appear behind Shikaco with her teasing smile.

"Aaa… This… I…can explain it ", hearing Nanjolno mischievous voice Shikaco pulling away from Rippi.

"Don't be shy we know you want to spent some time with your precious Rippi. The rest of us can understand it very well. So… Shika-chan, we give some time for you and Rippi to talk with each other and if you need anything else just give us a call", tease Kussun as she drags Rippi and Shikaco into small sofa then leave them alone.

"Is this a revenge for me for interrupting you with your beloved Nan-chan?", asked Shikaco innocently.

"W-what are you talking about?!" reply Kussun as she pretend didn't know what Shikaco trying to say to her.

"I'm quite sure you understand what I'm trying to said to you. If I didn't hit Yoshinon that time you will get a chance to feel those smooth and soft lips, don't you? Hehehehehe~", Shikaco whispering something that makes Kussun face blushed.

"Mou! Forget about me already and let's continue with this conversation!"

"We want to but look at her …."

The rest of them begin to look at the other corner where they can see Soramaru who leaning over in Pile's shoulder while chatting happily and giggling together as their hands begin intertwined together. They so engrossed with each other that they didn't realized all eyes are watching them. "I'm sorry…" Pile turn her gaze towards Soramaru looking at her in disbelief, she always thought all this time Soramaru was just trying to having fun with their beloved friends especially when some of them starting to have a tight schedule comparing to before that makes them have a little opportunity to be together just like now. "Ne, Pile. Do you hear- Why you looking me like that?!" Seeing Pile face that looks so confused and horrifies in the same time make Soramaru angry at her and she turn her body around with her back facing at her. Realizing she is making Soramaru angry; Pile then approaching the tall woman beside her and embracing her arms tightly. "Pile, let go…of me…now" Said Soramaru who still irritated with Pile behavior. Of course she feelings angry with her; she tried her best to redeem her previous action by doing something sweet to Pile (like holding hands, compliment her, etc) but she still didn't take it seriously. She maybe thinks all of this as some kind of joke but actually deep inside her heart Pile really touched with Soramaru small action she even feeling guilty for making Soramaru cried because of her jealousness with her own character. She should not think negatively about her even though she is a little bit dense in certain area but her kindness never make Pile to stop loving her.

Soramaru then look at Pile who still hugging her arm like her own pillow. Her face looks very happy and innocent like a little kid that makes Soramaru no longer angry with her anymore. _'Haah…She really knows how to win my heart. But…she really looks so cute and happy right now. I guess I'll give her a "special gift" for making her sad'_. Using her both hands Soramaru lifting up Pile face that have been taking comfort in her arms all this time to face her and when their eyes making a contact Soramaru show her bright smile that makes Pile face flushed. As been given cue by Pile redden face; Soramaru then leaning in closer to Pile face as she put one of her hand around Pile waist and moving her closer to her. It's really quick but she can still feel that soft sensation on her own lips. It's really clumsy but she didn't mind it because she will not forget that soft lips that linger on her own even though it just last for a several second. Pile than hugged the taller woman in front her; tears starting to fall down from her own eyes startling the taller woman who is been in her embraced that looks sad and worried for making her cried. "Sora-chan, thank you". Even though it's just a small action it means so much for Pile because she finally knew that all this time Soramaru really care with her and never stop thinking about her. And that makes her can't stop her tears to fall.

"Let's leave them alone and continue what we left on", Emitsun turn away her face looking at the rest of the members leaving Soramau and Pile alone.

"Eh, you still want to continue this? Didn't we doing this to help Sora-chan gain Pile attention? And seeing both of them already reconcile we doesn't need to do this anymore, correct?", asked Kussun curiously.

"But I'm curious!Kotori is…she always nice not only to Honoka or Umi but…but she always nice to every member in µ's. And that makes a big challenge for Honoka to keep her position safe as her best friend. If…if…this keeps on like this Kotori… Kotori…will be taken from me…hik…hik…hik…" Emitsun looks desperate she even starting to cry.

"Ah, that's what makes you worry. But don't worry I'm not leaving you", comfort Ucchi as she begin patting Emitsun head.

"Really?", as she looking at Ucchi.

"Hm~"

"Emitsun have a good point. Kotori can pair up with anyone else among the µ's member like Rin. AH! Rin can only be paired up with Kayochin alone! Not with Nozomi or even Maki!", said Shikaco as she hug Rippi tightly.

"HAH! Don't worry, Shika-chan. Nozomi only belong to Nan-cha- I mean Elicchi"

"You're going to said Nan-chan"

"No, I'm not. And… what are you doing here?"

"We're deciding to participate in this conversation. Even though I already got what I want. I still can't let you to win this voucher because this voucher only belongs to me and Pile. HAHAHAHA!", said Soramaru proudly as she embracing Pile neck from behind.

"Sora-chan…s-stop it…this is…embarrassing…", Pile cover up her face using Soramaru arms feel embarrassed with their closeness.

"Both of you. Please contain yourself.", said Mimorin.

"H-Hai…"

"Ucchi, between Umi and Honoka which one do you like the most?", asked Rippi.

"This is a difficult question. I like both of them… Hmm….. Ah, can I have both of them as Kotori partner so three of them can live happily without being separated by one another?"

"Ucchi, pick one", said Nanjolno firmly.

"But, Nan-chan it was a great solution. Just think about it. If Kotori pick one of them as her partner their friendship will not be the same anymore. There will be some awkward feelings among those three. So…the best solution is this. By choosing two of them she didn't hurt anyone feeling. And same goes to those two. Unless there are chances for these two to have a partner beyond the group.", explain Kussun.

"If you are saying like that it means you doesn't mind at all if Eli going out with someone else beside Nozomi. Umi-chan, for example"

"Y-you're going out with Mimorin?! D-didn't you promise me that w-we are going to have dinner together?", asked Kussun in teary eyes.

"I said Umi-chan not Mimo-chan! And…didn't I already promise that I'll treat you as a present for the released of your first album"

"Nan-chan, thank you"

"Ah, that's so sweet…. Ucchi, will I get something special from you? Considering all of us already have their own partner. Expect me. You don't want to leave me alone in the center looking at you and Emitsun who busy flirting with each other, aren't you? ", asked Mimorin mischievously.

"Treating you? Ah…You mean like this?", suddenly Ucchi standing up from her sit and move towards to Mimorin sit. Seeing Ucchi coming closer to her; Mimorin than realizing her mistake that time and decide to run away from her but her attempt is totally futile because before she can go further from her chair Ucchi grab Mimorin wrist and pushed her down into her seat.. She then put both her arms circling around Mimorin neck, Mimorin who didn't expect this to happen can only looking at her helplessly. She then moving her body close toward Mimorin's body and tighten her embrace in Mimorin's neck as she begin to sitting comfortably in Mimorin's lap who begin looking nervous from their close proximity. Ucchi is consider as the sweetest and nice woman among the members just because she always looks innocent and sweet all the time it doesn't mean she can't cruel towards her friends; it can be seen in one of their live broadcast where Ucchi who got punishment from being the lowest scorer decide getting her sweet revenge on Emitsun and Pile. Of course all of them already knew about this side of her; so when they see her sitting comfortably in Mimorin's lap all they can do just pray for Mimorin safety. Because they don't want to see one of their precious friend became a new victim of Ucchi sweet and cute temptation.

Mimorin begin to look uncomfortable (not because of Ucchi weight) but more on the pressure she having right now especially if there is someone as beautiful like Ucchi sitting on your lap and embracing you in her arms. "Ne, Mimo-chan… There something I want to tell you…Actually, I…Kyaaa, it's so embarrassing! What should I do, Mimo-chan?" Ucchi look flustered out of sudden and she even didn't let anyone else to see it especially Mimorin. Mimorin knew Ucchi planning something for her so she decided to play along with her by teasing her. Mimorin then take Ucchi palm that has been covering up her face and kiss the back of that lovely hand with such gentleness as she showing her sexy looks that make Ucchi flush. That makes Emitsun quite jealous and wants to separate those two but got stop by her friends before she have any chances to ruin the fun in front them.

"If there is something bothering you why don't you tell me? It will be my pleasure if I can help you to soothe the pain in your lonely heart. Even it can be compare to Soramaru boldness action or Nanjo-san gentleness", said Mimorin as she caressing Ucchi hand.

"Eh? Y-you… really want to help me… Mimo…chan?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"Of course. Especially for a lovely woman like you", Mimorin gently wrap her arm around Ucchi waist and let Ucchi play with her long silky hair.

"Well…Actually I…"

Before Ucchi can finished her words; Emitsun who can't take her jealousy anymore embracing her very tightly and taking her away from Mimorin arms. She never predicts this to coming when she begins teasing Mimorin; she always thought Mimorin is very easy to tease but unexpectedly she is the one who fall into Mimorin charm and sweet talk. And to make it worse she even makes Emitsun jealous easily with that small action. Even though Ucchi doesn't quite worry about it and didn't mind at all with Mimorin affection. Because she has a chance to see Emitsun sulking face that looks so adorable and cute that been keep intact in her shoulder.

" _Emitsun, don't worry I just want to tease Mimo-chan. So…_ ", said Ucchi as she begin whispering something on Emitsun ear.

"Ok. I understand. I will find it for you", said Emitsun as she leaving the room alone.

"Mimo-chan, I'm really sorry for the disturbance. Shall we continue?"

"Sure. Now…Tell me what is bothering you?"

"Actually… I love you, Suzu-chan"

Mimorin didn't know is Ucchi just messing with her or she is just having a daydream right now. But she definitely heard Ucchi said those three sacred words and she also hear Ucchi calling her first name so causally and that quite rare. "Ah…I…" She wants to say something but got cut by a warm sensation on her forehead. She couldn't see it very clearly; but she knows the warm sensation that lingers in her forehead is belonging to Ucchi lips. ' _Now I know why Emitsun so protective towards her. She… She is so cute and lovely!Those adorable eyes and…her soft lips….Kyaaa…. Ucchi, daisu_ -' Out of sudden Mimorin feels that someone has been watching her from afar. Someone who doesn't like it when she is to close with the sweet and innocent woman in front her; she know who the person is but she doesn't have any courage to look at this person especially when she having a bad mood right now.

"Emitsun! You're back! Did you bring what I'm asking you before?", asked Ucchi when she noticed Emitsun presence.

"Of course! Here~", answer Emitsun as she show her a cake box that wrapped neatly.

"Cake?", asked Mimorin.

"Yes. Strawberry shortcake for my one and only Suzu-chan", Ucchi then taking out the cake from the box and shows this tempting cake in front Mimorin face.

"Ciih…." , reply Emitsun sarcastically.

"Ah…Ucchi…"

"What's wrong, Suzu-chan. You don't like my present?", Ucchi looked very disappointed and show her pleading look.

' _Oh no… Not those eyes… C'mon, Suzuko you can do_ it', thought Mimorin as she trying her best to fight Ucchi pleading.

"S…Suzu-chan…" plead Ucchi as tears can be seen in her eyes.

"O-of course I like it. Ha…haha…ha…"

"Really? Then…Suzu-chan~ Aaaa…", said Ucchi as she tried to teasing Mimorin by feeding her with a delicious looking strawberry cake.

' _Resist it, Suzuko. You can't fall into her trap. You're in different level than Emitsun, Sora-chan, or even Nanjo-san. This kind of temptation will not work on you…._ '

In front of her; she saw Ucchi who taking a small bite on the delicious looking cake that been in her lap for a while. Seeing Ucchi eating that strawberry cake makes her can't stop looking at her. Mimorin feeling glad that she didn't drooling right now because Ucchi so sexy right now especially when she biting those cake slowly as she looking at her intently.

' _It makes me hungry out of sudden…_ '

"Hm? What is it, Suzu-chan. Ah! You want to have a bite? You should tell me sooner. Now open your mouth. Aaah...", said Ucchi as she offering a cake to Mimorin. Because she is too shy she didn't take the cake offer by Ucchi.

"Don't be shy, Suzu-chan~ Just open your mouth already. Aaaah…..", repeat Ucchi once again.

"A…aaah…" Even though she is a little bit reluctant with Ucchi offer she braves herself to take a small bite on the delicious cake in Ucchi hand.

"Hehehe~ Suzu-chan, you're so clumsy. Let me help you", said Ucchi.

Ucchi than leaning in closer to Mimorin; it makes their face almost collide with each other from the close proximity between them. Ucchi put her arms on Mimorin shoulder as she pushed her down softly to her own chair. Mimorin saw Ucchi coming closer to her and she can felt something on her upper lip. Something soft and it have sweet flavor like the cake she having just now.

' _Please, don't tell me she –'_

"Hmph…. It's really delicious. Suzu-chan, I don't know you're so clumsy. Or~ Could be you want me to help you clean up your mess so badly that you let a cream dirtied your pretty face?", tease Ucchi.

"Aaaaa….", Mimorin then fall in Ucchi arms. "It's…so embarrassing…", said Mimorin before she unconscious.

"Mimo-chan? Well… I guess we did it, right Emitsun? Emitsun?", Ucchi turn around her face and find Emitsun who quite shocked from the recent event.

"Hmph...Ah! Let's leave them here. They must be tired especially Mimo-chan with those tight schedules. Now…sleep well both of you", said Ucchi as she putting down both Emitsun and Mimorin on the sofa.

' _S-scary…_ ', though the rest of member as they looking at Mimorin and Emitsun who laying unconsciously from Ucchi gift.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone...Latest update for this story. Sorry for taking so long to update. I put some UcchixEmitsun moment for this update. Please enjoy it...And don't forget to review~ Thx.**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 7**

In the end they decide to continue this conversation without Mimorin and Emitsun. Mimorin who still laying unconsciously in the small sofa after been treat with Ucchi's strawberry cake that was sweet but also deadly especially if being feed by lovely, sweet and cute Uchida Aya herself. With Emitsun accompany her by sleeping next to her. While the others enjoying the sweet treat from Ucchi; Shikaco and Rippi is busy preparing something without anyone notice it.

"Like I said. If we want to win those tickets we must show them that RinPana are the best, the solid, and the perfect among other pairings. Do you understand it, Rippi?", said Shikaco quietly.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good. Our concern right now will be…", Shikaco then looking at Soramaru and Nanjolno direction, "…them"

"How about others pair beside RinPana like MakiRin or KotoPana? Should we worry about these pairing too?" asked Rippi curiously.

"Don't worry, Rippi. They are just a minor pairing. RinPana are the cutest pairing that be destined together like…us", said Shikaco timidly.

"Shika-chan…"

"Nice one, Shikaco. Nanchan, what do you think?", tease Kussun as she show her mischievous smile.

"Hmm…I will give them six harasho. If she can add something more than that maybe I'll give her ten harasho", said Nanjolno seriously.

"Like you will give me something if I can satisfy you"

"….. I will give you a sticker. From our radio. We still have it. Do you want it?", Nanjolno than taking out several sticker she have from NozoEri Radio.

"No, thanks I don't need –"

"NozoEri sticker?! Really?! Shika-chan I want it~"

"Eh?! Erm…Yoshinon…", asked Shikaco nervously.

"Here…", unexpectedly Nanjolno just give the sticker without pushing further.

"You really give to us?"

"Of course. Think of this as your consolation prize 'cos we are going to get that vouchers for our date. Right, Nanchan?", said Kussun as she winked to Nanjolno.

"…Yeah…", answer Nanjolno a little bit embarrassed with Kussun straightforwardness.

"Wait! Win these vouchers? We really need to show them how compatible NicoMaki is compared with your beloved pairing, right Pile?"

"Definitely"

"You mean as a tsundere pairing? They definitely match~", said Rippi.

"Hey!"

"How about NozoEli?!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"W-well…."

Ucchi smile warmly seeing their friends arguing among each other; even though they have argument right now she knows that each one of them doing this to deprive their yearning feelings with their special friends. She remember when nine of them having a lunch or dinner together after finishing their recording session or their live event several years ago. Even it just a short time she can't forget how happy they are that time. Laughing, chit chat, and taking a group photo together. But now everything feels different. After Love Live franchise gains some much awareness from the public it creates new opportunities for them to growth; like several of members who have chances to make their own solo album and more work opportunities for their dubbing career. Because of these chances there is divert changes among them. Slowly one by one become preoccupied with their own schedules and the promises they make in the past will just become a promise.

' _Nine of us can have dinner together once again….It just a dream, right Emitsun?_ ' Though Ucchi as she watching Emitsun sleeping face. She reaching out her hand to Emitsun face and caressing it carefully as she doesn't want to wake her from her nap considering how packed her schedule is. And she kind hate it when she see Emitsun forcing herself too much; she knows how stubborn she is when it comes into her work that sometimes she is forcing her too much even though she doesn't feel too well. But she can't blame her because she understand her feeling when they giving their best for their beloved fans. She so entranced with her own thought; she even didn't' realized that Emitsun has awake from Ucchi warm touch.

"Uhm…." Emitsun who still half awake stir her body to left facing Mimorin's back and she unconsciously wrapping her arms around Mimroin slim waist and buried her face in Mimorin shoulder as she inhaling Mimorin sweet scent.

"U…Ucchi…", said Emitsun sweetly.

' _Eh? She thought she was me? Emitsun, Emitsun. Why you are so cute like this?_ ', Ucchi can't stop smiling seeing Emitsun antics as she saw her embracing Mimorin very tightly.

"Uhm…Ucchi? ...UCCHI!"

"Yes, Suzu-chan~"

"H-how did I end up here?"Mimorin don't want to ask her that question. But, she completely forgets what is happen to her after Ucchi feeding her. _'And I'm quite sure it must have to do with her mischievous side. If not, how can I be here?'_ Thought Mimorin carefully.

"You want to know~?", asked Ucchi mischievously.

Mimorin looked nervous out of sudden. She knows what Ucchi means when she said those words and she better keep her curiosity for herself if she didn't want to end up laying in this sofa again for the second time from Ucchi little mischievousness. "I-I can figure it myself. Thank you, Ucchi" Ucchi can't stop her giggle as she looking at Mimorin who tried her best to look very calms in front her. "Don't worry I'm not going to keep anything from you. You and Emitsun are passed out from my small gift. I laid you down in here with Emitsun because I don't want to see both of you lying on the floor. Even though I don't mind it seeing you cuddling in my lap~" Mimorin face turned red after hearing Ucchi revelation and buried her face in pillow to hidden her embarrassing face. She then came slowly at Mimorin and embracing her slowly as she buried her face on Mimorin neck; she then wrapping her arms around Mimorin shoulder as tears begins to streaming down from her eyes into Mimorin t-shirt. "Ucchi?"

She didn't mean to make her worried but she just can't hold it anymore. She missed this sensation; being together with someone else who she can share her burden with and leaning on this precious friend when you need a comfort. Like Soramaru itself, actually she missed her beloved friends even though they still communicating either by mail or sometimes by call them if they didn't busy. And when she heard they will be having a practice for the next live event she feeling nervous and happy in the same time. She doesn't understand why she feeling nervous until she saw Soramaru and Pile interaction couples minute ago; from their interaction she understand this could be the last time for nine of them to stand on those big stage together. Because sooner or later there will be someone who is going to replace them to stand on those amazing stage like them.

Mimorin then turn her face around and she reaching out her hand towards Ucchi head; she was a little bit hesitant at first but after a while she bracing herself to caressing Ucchi by patting her head very delicately. "I don't know what worries but I… will stand beside you and help you around. So…don't be afraid to share it with me" It may be strange but somehow hearing Mimorin comforting word s make her doesn't feeling sad anymore. Just hearing those words can make her happy again. "Um" Seeing Ucchi bright smile once again makes Mimorin feeling happy as well. Mimorin than stand up from the sofa and taking Ucchi hand with her own hand as they decide to leaving Emitsun alone in the sofa. Well...almost leaving her alone. Because before they can leave her; out of sudden Emitsun just waking up from her nice slumber that surprising both of them. Emitsun who just awake from her nice slumber then look at Ucchi with those sleepy eyes analyzing every inch of her; she try to reach Ucchi hand but she stop her track and buried her face once again in the pillow as something bothering her. She then wakes up once again; her hand holds firmly Ucchi arms. Ucchi can't decipher Emitsun expression at all but somehow she doesn't feeling intimidated by Emitsun presence. Rather than feeling intimidated she feeling safe and secure by those strong hand that been holding her arms.

"Didn't I say this to you before? If you have something bugging you….you can always share it with me. You're means something for me, so…never showed that face in front of me again. And if you're hurt just tell me and… I'll stay beside you. Not just me but…everyone else including Mimo-chan as well", whisper Emitsun quietly.

"E…Emitsun", Ucchi looked dumbfounded after hearing Emitsun concern words. She didn't expect her to notice what she has been through. ' _Guess…I can't hide it especially from her. Maybe this is the reason why I can't stop loving her…Even though she is a little bit protective. Hehehe~'_ Thought Ucchi as she leaning on Emitsun forehead.

"So…Stop crying will you. Don't we have something to do?", said Emitsun as she looking into Ucchi eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Win those vouchers from Soramaru. I can't let her win this match easily", said Mimorin firmly as she begin walking into Soramaru direction.

"Mimo-chan…"

"Ucchi, c'mon", said Emitsun as reaching out her hand to Ucchi.

"Hm..."

And when they get there they saw the others still busy with their little argument. Where both Soramaru and Kussun are busy disturbing Shikaco with their playful remarks. They didn't know what happen among them but seeing from their expression they just having their usual bickering. That always ends up with Shikaco and Rippi as the victim from their usual mischief. Where the rest of the groups just watching at them or decide to joining when it starting interesting. Just like now.

"….. That still didn't explained why your pairing is the best compared to our pairing"

"Oh. That explains a lot. Based on certain polling that we look into it; NozoEri is the number one along with NicoMaki as the second. Both Nozomi and Eri have a good chemistry that no one can understand it. Maybe that is the reason why these two can read each other feeling so easily and when one of them feelings down the others will stayed beside her giving a warm embrace to supporting her"

"Ah…I know what you're talking about. I saw the polling that Kussun mention and… they said the same thing like her. Even though I saw some interesting comment"

"Like what?", asked Rippi curiously.

"Well…like Nozomi weakness. Everyone who polling for NozoEri; thinks that Eli was actually Nozomi true weakness they consider Eli as her true weakness according some of their interaction in season 2. They think that the only person who can break Nozomi mask was Eri herself. Even though Nozomi always act though and strong in front of other like an older sister but when she came forward into Eri everything turn upside down. She actually wants to be spoiled, caress, and lastly being loved by Eri tenderness…. Kyaaaa! That is wonderful!", said Pile as she fantasizing some NozoEri moment in her head.

"Pile-chan... Could it be... you actually…NozoEri fans?"

"EH?! O-of course not! D-don't be silly! I…I'm neutral. I'm not siding with anyone else either NozoEri or…NicoMaki…I like both of them!E-even though I preferring NicoMaki than NozoEri", Pile face became red after hearing Nanjolno question. She tries to make reason regarding her preference however everyone can hear her answer very clearly. Even though it's just a small whisper.

"Pile-chan, you don't need to hide it. Everyone already knows you're a NicoMaki fans so you don't need to pretend you're NozoEri fans. I have been wondering all this time…. Why you looking into that pooling in the first time?", asked Soramaru curiously.

Hearing Soramaru question makes Pile face looked paled out of sudden. She can't tell her the reason why especially because it's very embarrassing and very shameful. So, she tried her best making an excuse with her usual poker face. Even though deep inside she just wishing all her friends can let go this topic and continue with their conversation but it seems her wish would not be granted. As she can see a curious look from each one of them and she better preparing something good now before they decide giving a tons of question just for her.

"Well…I… just curious…nothing else"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…Fine… A-actually I'm just wants to know about our fans preference about the pairing that happen around those nine members. So I search the web until I found out that a certain famous magazine for seiyuu and animation was having polling for the best pairing from previous month until now. When I looked much further into their official website; it turns out they were looking for the best couple in animation series", explain Pile much further.

"The best couple in animation series? That looks interesting. Did you voting for certain pair?" asked Shikaco.

"No. I'm just seeing the name list and the result. That's all-", answer Pile while looking into her precious phone.

"Woah! Pile-chan you're really NicoMaki shipper!You even sent 252 emails to make your beloved NicoMaki as the number one. Amazing!", yelled Ucchi as she taking Pile phone from her hand.

"Hey!That's my phone! And stop looking at my personal mail!"

"It's doesn't look personal to me…Ah! You even voting for-", said Mimorin but suddenly got cut off by Pile's hand.

"HYAAAAH!Haah….Haah….Haah… Shall we continue?", asked Pile with her menacing aura.

"S-sure…."

They don't know what she is hiding but whatever it is she doesn't like everyone to know. Everyone look curious with Pile action but they didn't dare to speak it out especially when she looks very scary with her menacing aura surround her. And for Mimorin, she just learn her lesson to never underestimated a naïve looking women like Pile or Ucchi because when they angry they can turn into a different person with those intimidating aura. And she also wishes that Pile remembering about her presence now and letting go her hands from her mouth. Because she can't hold her breath anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New update! With more jolks in it and some KussunxRippi moment. I hope all of you who read this fanfic enjoy it. And lastly...pls don't forget to review. Thx. Bye2...  
**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 8**

They doesn't know how Ucchi set the whole things because the settings for their discussion suddenly change from two long tables into a small table with three chair behind it along side with three study chair in front that small table. Interestingly she even divide their sit placement by colors; so whoever from these six pair that have a same matching color will become their new teammates. Ucchi then take the familiar red box that been used NozoHono Variety Box and she shoved this red box into her beloved friends with her sweet smile. "Any ones ready? Then each of you…please take one paper from inside this box" They know this is not going to be good especially when these three people working together; they can be cruel if they want too especially if two of them are quite sly that makes them as the best combo with Emitsun as their helper.

"No way…", said Shikaco, Kussun, Rippi and Nanjolno as they looking into their respective paper.

"Nanchan… I knew you're always got unlucky in this kind of situation. But…I never expected it to be this worse", Kussun looked disappointed when she look into her paper.

"Me either…"

"Yoshinon! I'm really luck- I'm meant….This is not what I expecting for?! Why must Yoshinon?! I want Rippi! Rippi!No!", said Shikaco dramatically.

"Shika-chan. Please behave yourself. And…is it kind very lucky for that pair to be together"

"What is it, Rippi? Could it be you're jealous with us?"

"Not really. Just wondering what those three are going to do next"

"I'm quite sure they thinking something worse. Just look at them. I really don't like those smile. Somehow it makes me shiver just looking at it"

' _Ucchi, are you sure this going to be works?_ '

' _Emitsun, don't worry. We already think through about this and... It's definitely worked. Maybe'_

' _Eh?! Maybe?'_

' _Hai! Give me that sketch book please. Thank you. Done…'_ , said Mimorin as begin to scribbling something on the sketchbook.

Emitsun can just watched when Mimorin and Ucchi planning on something behind her back and she feeling lucky to be in this side watching the rest of the group suffering. "All of you claimed your pair is the best among others but we don't know for sure. And we decide to help you out...With a little game…That we created just now…." Hearing Mimorin explanation makes all of them looking very paled and worried. They begin to wonder what kind of games that created by these two geniuses that can be wicked and mischievous in the same time; seeing Emitsun expression it can be a horrible one. She then takes the sketchbook she used before and put in front her. Each one of them looking suspiciously at the sketch book that put in front Mimorin chest; the curiosity is begin to building up among them as the sketchbook was cover in blue fabric (that no one know where she get it).

"Everyone let me present you with one and only. My masterpiece. My best creation. My e-"

"Just spill it already", said Soramaru looked a little bit irritated with Mimorin attitude.

" I know…TADAA!", Mimorin then open the curtain revealing the sketchbook with each µ's members and some kind of weight in the center, "We called this game as "Simulation of Love". By the way, three of us will be the judge. So…don't need to hold back. Okay?", as she wink to her friends.

"Simulation…"

"…of love?"

After Mimorin revealed her "masterpiece" the rest of members looked horrified because they know what they're planning for them and before they can started this game each one of them start to thinking an escape plan from this embarrassing game. But none of them can think a good plan especially when they facing an urgent situation as right know. Or maybe not all of them. There is a certain person who already thinking an escape plan from her friends "masterpiece".

"Excuse me", said Nanjolno as she raise her hands.

"What is it, Nanjo-san?", asked Ucchi.

"I just received an email from my manager. It seems I have an urgent work right now so… See you!", as she finished her sentence Nanjolno running away towards the exit.

"Ah! She is trying to escaped! Don't worry I'll catch her!", said Emitsun as she follow Nanjolno. And before Nanjolno can go too far from them Emitsun already catch her and bring her to her sit.

"Nanjo-san~", called Ucchi sweetly.

"Y-yes, Ucchi?"

"Here~"

She maybe can fool everyone inside this room but she can't fool Ucchi and Kussun with her usual poker face. Why? Because in front her now; it's laying a DVD from Kussun first live event including with several pictures of her partner. She know Ucchi trying to persuade her by using Kussun DVD (that the release date still unknown or they even planned to release it) but she isn't type of person that will fall easily by this lame trick even though she is feeling happy to be the first person to received that DVD. " _Sorry, Ucchi. But I'm not the same person anymore. I already pas-_ KYAAAA!" Nanjolno rise from her seat; her face look very flustered as her hand still intact in her right ear. Her right ear is bright red from the warm sensation she received in her ear that makes her ticklish and embarrassed in the same time. She knows who the perpetrator is but she doesn't want to take her assumption seriously until she saw the perpetrator with her own eyes. ' _I hope isn't her… But I'm quite sure it was her. I knew this sweet scent very well…..I really wishing it was someone else like Mimorin or Rippi but…_ '

She then turned her face and she saw the usual mischievous smile she always see for these past one years; that makes her life much brighter than before with her usual cheerfulness and joyfulness. "Hahaha…Kussun" In front her she saw Kussun smiling innocently. She really know she can't mad at her for her recent prank especially if Kussun showing her sweet and cute smile that makes Nanjolno can't stop starring at those beautiful lips in front her. ' _I'll forgive her. Just for now. Next time, if she doing this again to me I'll... Lecture her'_ Kussun giggle seeing Nanjolno who looked so serious out of sudden but even though she looked very serious somehow her expression looks very cute and adorable that makes her want to pinch that lovely cheek. _'Nanchan. Why you must cool and cute at the same time? That so unfair…Geez... Nanchan…You really dense in certain area no wonder Shika-chan like teasing you'_ Kussun then turned away her face from Nanjolno direction as her face begin to burning up; in front of her Nanjolno was pulling down her jacket that been covering her white t-shirt that makes Kussun get a nice view of her senior nape that looks tempting in her eyes. Of course everyone around her realize it especially Ucchi.

"Nanjo-san is really amazing, right? She has not only had a great voice but she also has those gentle and caring personalities. No wonder she has many female fans among us", said Ucchi as she glanced over at Nanjolno who begin to tying her hair into short ponytail.

"Yeah"

"Kussun, you're so lucky. All of us are really jealous with you in our last live event. When we seeing her taking your hand like a gentlemen and leading you down from the mini stage all the way into the center stage. All our fans scream hysterically when they saw her holding your hand sweetly like that", continue Ucchi as she trying to gain Kussun attention.

"I'm quite surprise either. I didn't expect that to coming", reply Kussun who didn't take her eyes off from the nice view in front of her.

"Yeah. Even us. No wonder you like to tease her. Just like now. By blowing her left ear. By the way, Kussun... How long are you going to stare at Nanjo-san nape?"

"Wha-" , Kussun turned her face. In front her she saw her friends watching at her. They can't stop giggling at her cute action and it makes Kussun face become so red.

Kussun lowering her head and using both her hands to covering her redden face. ' _G…Great…This will become topic of the talk for a week…Nanchan…Why you do that to me?_ ' Thought Kussun inwardly; as she glances at Nanjolno direction. As she looking at Nanjolno; she saw Shikaco winks at her and out of sudden she hugged the small senpai body very tightly that makes the said person almost fall from her seat. Seeing Shikaco action makes Kussun (and Rippi) stood up abruptly from their chair and look up at her with their sharp glare after saw those two sitting comfortably in the same seat as Shikaco begin tickling Nanjolno. "Hey…Stop it…Hahahaha…Shika-chan…Hehehehe…please…stop it…"

Hearing Nanjolno laughter makes Kussun begin jealous with Shikaco as she get a chance to be this with her. While she stuck in this chair with the "sweet and innocent" Rippi that starting to losing her control seeing her precious Shikaco flirting around with Nanjolno and to make it worse she doing this on her purpose. ' _Maybe I should give her my sweet revenge for what she done to me now?_ ' Out of sudden Shikaco begin coughing nervously as in front of her now she saw Kussun is flirting with Rippi (or maybe trying seducing her). She put one of her arm around Rippi shoulder and she then moving in closer that makes her body just several inches to Rippi body; Rippi who doesn't know anything begin looking for a help from her friends as Kussun face begin coming closer to her. She then lifting up Rippi face using her other hand and when their gaze meet Kussun show her lovely and charming looks that makes Rippi blushed furiously; in corner of her eyes she saw Shikaco is watching at her intently. When Kussun notice she already got Shikaco attention she decides to scale up her revenge by something unexpected; Kussun tucked her hair behind her ear and she then moving her face closer towards Rippi lips as she showing her sweet and innocent smile.

Rippi knew what will happen to her next so before Kussun lips can touch her own lips she blocked Kussun attack with both of her hands. This turn of events makes Shikaco and others around them laughing so hard. Nanjolno who didn't see the whole event look very confused when she saw her friends laughing. Kussun feeling quite disappointed especially when her plan is totally failed and the worse it she just become the laughing stock of her friends. ' _But at least Shika-chan already stops flirting with Nanchan. That the most important thing_ ' Thought Kussun as she looking at Shikaco who apologized at her.

"Hihihi~ You're so cute. Should I tell her the whole thing?", asked Ucchi.

"Wai-"

"Nanjo-san~ Did you kn- Hmmmph!", as Ucchi trying to said something to Nanjolno her words already cut off by Kussun hand.

" _Ucchi, don't tell her. Please_?", plead Kussun.

" _Don't worry, Kussun. I'm just playing around with you. Oh yeah, I have something nice for you. Could you lend your ears for a while_?", said Ucchi as she begin whispering something in Kussun ear.

"Pile, look at them"

"Hm. They definitely plan something for our precious Nanjo-san. Should we help her?", asked Pile.

"Nah. Just let it be. This will be a great chance for us to seeing Kussun making a move for her precious Nanchan. Hehehehe"

"Make a move? What are you-", in front her Pile saw the same paper from the red box given by Ucchi. After looking carefully she just realized that Soramaru paper wasn't same as her.

"Sora-chan, your paper! Could it be!"

"Hehehehe. As your thought, Pile-chan. Actually I was supposed to partner up with Nanjo-san while Shikaco supposed to be sitting her with you. But…we decide to change our sit"

"Why?"

"To make this game goes smoothly according to our plan"

"Mimorin?!", said Pile who didn't expected Mimorin to be behind her.

"Hai,Pile-chan. And nice work, Sora-chan. With your cooperation we execute our plan smoothly. Then it's time we starting our…"

"SIMULATION OF LOVE!", yelled Emitusn and Mimorin happily.

Each one of them begins to sit in their repetitive sit after hearing the cue given by Emitsun and Mimorin. Some of them look very thrilled and curious while the rest of them look very worried with this whole game. While in front of them their beloved judges is discussing something interesting for their friends. Kussun using this chances to watch Nanjolno movement and as she suspect Nanjolno has begin to losing interest on this game as she starting to get sleepy. Kussun begin to chuckle seeing Nanjolno childish antics as she begins to yawn and resting her own head into her arms that was used as a pillow. Somehow seeing Nanjolno adorable sleeping face makes Kussun feeling entranced and charmed with her beloved senpai; she then stretching out her hand towards Nanjolno head and stroking her hair very slowly. Nanjolno likes the sensation in her head; it's really soothing her and she can feeling a caring and gentleness feeling from the owner for every each stroke in her hair. And she really like this touched.

"That's the basic of this game. Are you…." Emitsun stopped in the middle of her explanation as in front of her now she saw the most serious and cool person among this member is being lulled by Kussun touch. "Hey, Emitsun. Is there something wr-"They finally understand why Emitsun look so surprised right now. Seeing their most serious member sleeping peacefully in that tiny chair is already a rare sight and now adding with Kussun who sitting besides her stroking her head very slowly as she lullaby her with her sweet voice. Kussun starting to feeling sleepy as well and her consciousness begin to drifting away. In the same time her body begins to losing her balance that makes her body slump from her own chair; her head begin shifting down leaning into Nanjolno head with her hand slumped into Nanjolno shoulder. Somehow seeing those two being this close is really a rare moment and makes each one of them can only smile while watching their sweet interaction.

"Let's leave them for a while", said Emitsun.

"Hehehe. They're so cute. We should take some picture when they didn't notice it", Rippi then take out her phone and taking picture of Nanjolno and Kussun.

"Oh! Look!Look! Aren't this picture look so cute?"

"Ah, you're right. Just look at both of them"

"Oh, my. This is so adorable. We should put this in our account"

"Eh?! I-if Nanjo-san sees this… she will be angry…at us"

"Hmm…Then we just need to be part of this photo"

"Be part…?"

"…. Of this photo?"

"Understand. Hmph! _Nico nico niii~_ ", Soramaru standing up abruptly from her seat and then doing the Nico pose she usually do.

"Sora-chan. Just act like usual. You don't need to acting out like Nico right now"

"But, Pile-chan… We planning to put this in our account, aren't we? Then we should doing something interesting as well like those two", explain Soramaru.

"When you said interesting… It must be like _this_?", asked Pile.

"Hmm"

"Haah...G-got it...", Pile then begin twirling up her own hair impersonating her character special trait.

"Nee…Mimo-chan what should we do?" ask Ucchi

"What should we do? Ah! How about this?", Mimorin taking Ucchi hand with her and they doing a heart pose together like what NozoEri do in Happy Maker scene.

"Hahahaha. That's interesting. Then the rest of us will be in this position", said Emitsun as she standing beside Pile while doing her usual Faito Dayo pose.

"Shika-chan, you're in charge of taking picture. Make sure everyone in the frame", said Rippi as she standing behind Shikaco

"Understand. Everyone ready? One…Two…Three…", said Shikaco as she press the shutter button.

"YEAAAH!"

The photo they taking maybe not perfect as professional photographer but there is something in this photo that can't be express by word. It's their sense of togetherness for these five years that makes each one of them is more than friends. This photo shows their bonds as a small family that will always be there and encourage one of them when they feel sad or losing hope. Like how the photo they just took right now. It may look silly but their sense of togetherness can be emerged from this small picture. With Kussun and Nanjolno as the center of attraction accompany with a messy looking heart pose by Mimorin and Ucchi. And beside them standing Soramaru with her usual "Nico Nico nii" pose that look dejected by Pile unamused look; with Emitsun trying to courage Soramaru with her "Faito Dayo" pose while Shikaco and Rippi just being their self. They can only smiling after seeing this photo.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Continuation from previous chp. This chp will be more focused on our beloved Emitsun. And because of her cuteness & good nature, I end up making a different kind of pairing just for her. But there still EmixUcchi moment on it. Pls enjoy it & don't forget to review. Bye2x...**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 9**

"Emitsun, hurry up. If you don't hurry up you will be miss in this picture"

"W-wait! Waah!Awww…"

"Ouch…Emitsun, what are you doi-"

Because of her clumsiness Emitsun is now facing the most embarrassing position she ever had. Her own body is in top of Pile gorgeous body with both of her hands trapping Pile body; while her lips is jus several inches away from Pile lips. Their face begins to blush as they never expecting to be this close. While the rest of member can't stop snickering except Soramaru and Ucchi who doesn't looked happy at all."Emitsun… H-how long…you going lying in top of my…body?" Said Pile quietly as she trying to push Emitsun very slowly. "Ha..ha..ha.. Sorry for that… I'm sta- WOAAAH!" As Emitsun trying to stand up from her position there is a light push behind her back that makes her fall back once again towards her original position and to makes it worse she accidentally grip Pile jersey very tightly when she fell down. Everyone begin starring at Pile who trying to pushed Emitsun from her chest without realizing what is going on; until she looks at her friends facial expressions who look shocked. She then looking down to her own body (where everyone been look at). Her face blushing furiously as she can she saw that one of Emitsun hand accidentally pulling her loose t-shirt (along with her jersey) when she fall down for the second time and leave an unexpected result. "KYAAAA!"

To make it short because of Emitsun clumsiness or rather because of someone mischievousness; she accidentally pulling Pile t-shirt downward that revealing her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Emitsun begin to apologize to Pile. Emitsun keep on saying sorry to her with both of her hands covering up her embarrassing face especially after she unintentionally pulling down Pile t-shirt that end up in embarrassing situation for both of them. She didn't hear any respond from Pile and somehow it makes her worry. So Emitsun decide to open her eyes and meet with an adorable side of Pile she never seen before that makes her turning away her gaze from Pile. Because right now Pile look very adorable with her pouted face adorned it while she trying to cover up her bare shoulder with her arms. Unexpectedly Emitsun reaction just make two person who been watching at her intently starting to look very angry.

"Well…Well… What is this? Are you trying to pick up a fight with me, Nitta-san?", asked Soramaru as she grab Emitsun shoulder very tightly. Emitsun face begins to pale away as she never seeing Soramaru who looked very intimidating with her unusual menacing aura.

"Wait, Sora-chan! This is an accident! I didn't mean to do that. P-please trust me…", Emitsun begin to defending herself from Soramaru wrath.

"That's kind hard. Seeing your situation now"

"I- I can understand... this not the best situation... but hear me first! Someone from these three is pushed my back!", said Emitsun as she pointing her finger to the said members.

"Eh? We pushed you? That is impossible. Right, Rippi?", asked Shikaco innocently.

"Yeah. We're busy updating our Twitter. Look", said Rippi pretend didn't know anything.

"Seriously?!"

"Nitta-san. Are you done yet? Now it's time for your punishment~"

"Sora-chan, wait. I'm the one who should punish her not you", Ucchi then standing in front of Soramaru as she defending her precious Emitsun from the angry woman in front of her.

"But that is my girlfriend she flirting with", said Soramaru as she pointing towards to Pile.

"Since when did I become her girlfriend?", asked Pile curiously from across the corner. Where she and the others watching intently at the quarrel between Soramaru and Ucchi.

"If I remember correctly…after she kissed you", answer Mimorin.

"Ah…I remember now"

"I didn't see that as flirting. It more likes an accident to me"

"So, you totally okay seeing her in that embarrassing position. If it was me I'm going to angry for sure. Even though it was just an accident", said Soramaru as she give some reasonable explanation to Ucchi.

"Hm. Makes sense. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Nitta-san~ It's time from your punishment"

"From the both of us~", said Soramaru and Ucchi.

"W-WAIIIT!"

Emitsun begin to running away from Ucchi and Soramaru rampage. But luck not on her side. Because when she tried to running away from two women who trying to punish her for her little clumsiness; she unexpectedly bumped into one and only, Nanjou Yoshino. Who still have some peace in those comfy sit alongside with Kussun. All of them starting to mortified when they seeing their precious leader landing on the ground with their respectable senpai that leading them in some intimate position. With Emitsun lay down on the top of Nanjolno body who just got up from her slumber from all those commotion and looking very confused right now. Because she can see a familiar face that belong to one her friends that can be seen very clearly from her point of view and somehow she can feeling a strong but also tender hand gripping on her shoulder. It was Emitsun and seeing from her position right now is Nanjolno known that Emitsun just got herself into a big trouble. And she needs to help her.

"Ouuuch…." Emitsun begin to open her eyes and meeting with two brown eyes who looking at her intently. She begin to enchanted by those two brown eyes who pouring her with lot of caring and gentleness that somehow makes her heart beating faster by those lovely eyes in front her. Emitsun so in trance in her though that she didn't realize it that her face was moving in closer towards Nanjolno face; even her friends look worried at her as Ucchi begin more furious than before. They are so busied stopping Ucchi rampage, who beginning to losing her control as Emitsun not just flirting with Pile but also with Nanjolno (even though she doesn't meant it) that they didn't realized it there was another woman that burning with a rage. "E…mi…tsun…"

Nanjolno can feel an intense looking towards her direction. When she look up she find out that those intense gaze was belong to two women who are senior and junior in the same agency and she know for sure Emitsun will be having a lot of hard time after this from the both of them. ' _I…better help her now. But… she looks adorable looking like that. Maybe I should tease her more, hehehehe'_ Thought Nanjolno as she look at Kussun direction as she thinking something on her mind.

Nanjolno then begin to move forward closing in the gap between her and Emitsun. As her face is close enough with Emitsun; Nanjolno then hold Emitsun face very dearly using both her hands and held up Emitsun face to facing her so she can leave a sweet kiss in her forehead. That sweet kiss makes Emitsun who used to be so entranced with Nanjolno sweet and caring eyes back into reality. Her face blushed entirely as she never expected that to coming to her so begin to bury her face on Nanjolno chest. She is so embarrassing with Nanjolno sudden action just now that makes Emitsun doing something unexpected as the result and of course someone doesn't like it for sure. She can hear a familiar chuckle that belongs to certain short haired sempai coming from top of her head. Emitsun then looking to the source of the voice and realizing that all of this time she has been laying on the top of Nanjolno body and she began to look nervous as she just remember she was making two woman mad at her. _'Oh no…. There will be lot of explanation after this… Especially the last part. I'm better preparing something special for her….If I can survive this one. If not… Then Nanjo-san will cover it for me. Especially after what she done to me'_

"Hihihihi. Emitsun, you're so clumsy. No wonder Sora-chan proclaimed you as a real Honoka-chan" Emitsun want to say something but she doesn't have a chance especially when Nanjolno just reaching out her hand nonchalantly to her head and patting it softly with her caring smile. This little affection makes Emitsun face blushing and shy once again that makes her doesn't have any courage to look at the older woman in front of her. Everyone look very surprised as they never expected to see Nanjolno who is the most serious member among the group can be flirty towards anyone beside Kussun and she even doesn't look shy at all when showering her action towards everyone else. ' _W-what is happening here?! W-why she is stroking my head out of sudden?! Eh? Is she smiling? D-don't tell me! She was using me to teasing Kussun! Nanjo-san!_ '

Kussun is an energetic and a mood maker among the group with Soramaru and her NicoRinPana gang. But in early year of this franchise she is very shy and become the teasing from others members including Nanjolno. One time she teased Kussun who was reading an email from their fans by whispering several words in Kussun ears that make her unable to concentrate on her reading. But that was in the past, because the present Kussun is not shy as used to be anymore also she was their adorable and cute "little sister" with her bright energy that lighten up their mood. And that is the reason why she likes to brighten the mood with her unpredictable action from her silly action or… with her teasing habit. That always ends up by dragging along Nanjolno with her. So... seeing Nanjolno teasing around like this is really rare especially she is one of the nicest person among the group that always encourage her junior to never giving up on their dream. And when they seeing Nanjolno acting like this everyone begin to wonder what is happening to her; especially with two certain woman that beginning emanating a murderous aura around them.

Ucchi and Kussun who has been watching the entire scene from afar begin look furious especially now in front Nanjolno not only patting Emitsun delightedly but she begin to hug their beloved leader tightly. Emitsun knew what will happen to her if she not letting got Nanjolno embrace from her but somehow she can't escape from Nanjolno embrace. She even starts to wonder where she gets this power considering she is not as strong as her in term of strength. ' _Does she…have some kind…a secret training?! For beating me… in arm wrestling?!_ '

"Hey, Mimo-chan", called Soramaru.

"What is it, Sora-chan?"

"I have been wondering… about what Nanjo-san does now", asked Soramaru innocently.

"Is something wrong with it?", Mimorin who didn't understand what Soramaru trying to said looked very confused.

"Does she know that what she doing right now will also backfire into her?"

"….That's true. Guess she didn't think much about it"

"Shall we help them? Or we just watch them from here?", asked Mimorin curiously.

"Let's just watch them"

"I like your idea, Sora-chan. There is no way we can go there with a high tension among those four", said Shikaco as she sitting behind Mimorin and Soramaru.

"Totally. If we go there…We'll only drag into something we don't want to", said Rippi as she look at the commotion in front her.

"And we don't want to involve our self with people who having a jealousy. It really worse. By the way, Sora-chan…You're going to forget what Emitsun did to me?"

"Ah, that's right! Emitsun… you think you can escape from me easily, huh!", Soramaru then remember what Emitsun just did and she stand up abruptly from her seat towards Emitsun direction.

"Sora-chan, good luck. Hm, what?", asked Pile innocently.

"N…Nothing", answer the rest of the group.

Emisun feels something warm touching her shoulder and whatever it is make her feeling nervous. Suddenly these warm sensations that being linger in her shoulder begin tighten and makes her begin to nervous than before as she can smell a similar scent that belong to certain person who always sitting beside her. ' _I wished it's not Ucchi. But… this sweet scent. It's totally her. What I'm going to do now? Ah, I know! I can just say this is just my usual mishap. Ok, you can do it Emitsun. Let's face her'_ She decides to turn around her face and meet with Ucchi face with her usual sweet and angelic smile. ' _Nope. I can't do it'_

Before Ucchi could said something to Emitsun ; suddenly she being pulled to Emitsun's body and embracing her very tightly. She can hear Emistun melodious heart that makes a rhythmic sound in her ear; she really like to her Emitsun heart beating is not just calm but also warming her entire body. Seeing Emitsun so close with Nanjolno and Pile makes Ucchi feeling angry and a little bit sad, but she can't angry to this adorable and sweet woman who has been engulfing her with her warm.

"Sorry", said Emitsun quietly as she buried her face in Ucchi shoulder.

"Eh?", Ucchi turn her face to Emitsun. She can see a glint of tears in the corner of Emitsun eyes. Seeing Emitsun like this makes her feeling guilty. So, Ucchi wipe the tears that begin flowing from Emitsun eyes with her thumb as she looking at her lovingly. "Emitsun… I…"

"I. I-I'm… really sorry for making you…sad. I even promised to you but… look at you now. You so sad to me… that you… even don't want to return my hug"

"Oh, Emitsun. Don't be silly. Here. Are you happy now?", said Ucchi as she return Emitsun embrace.

"Hmm. Thank you for forgiving me, Ucchi…", as she begin to move closer towards Ucchi. They are so close that their lips just inches apart.

"Emitsun…", Ucchi close her eyes as she waiting for Emitsun lips to claim her.

"Hahaha…Finally I got you~", said Soramaru as pinch Emitsun ear and dragging her away from Ucchi.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!"

"Ah, Sora-chan! You just ruined it! Could you wait until she kisses me?", plead Ucchi.

"W-wha?!"

"Y-you… don't want it?", asked Ucchi innocently.

"Ehm… Well…Itai…Itai…", before Emitsun can answer Ucchi question the pinch in her ear begin tighter than before that makes her yelp in pain.

"Woah. That is….interesting", said Mimorin.

"I never expect it will be end like this. By the way… Are we forgetting someone?", asked Rippi as she put her index finger in her chin.

"You mean her?", answer Shikaco as she looking to Kussun direction.

"Nanjou-san~"

"Yes, K-Kusuda-san?" , answer Nanjolno nervously. Kussun didn't say anything she just smiling at Nanjolno like she usually do. But somehow Nanjolno can feel an intimidating aura around Kussun body and she knows very well the reason why she behaving liked this it makes her regretting her previous action with Emitsun ' _Aaaah...There will be no parfait today…_ ' Thought Nanjolno as she face palming herself.

"This is going to be a long night…"

"For us? Or Nanjo-san?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Sorry for the long delayed... This is the latest update from the previous chp. With more focused on our sweet Jolks (somehow I like having fun with this pairing) And some SoraPile, ShikaRippi and maybe a little bit Ucchi Mimo. Pls enjoy it! And lastly... don't forget to review. Bye2x**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 10**

"Ano, Kusuda-san. I… I'm just… trying to help Emitsun. When she fell on top of me. I knew she will going through some trouble with Ucchi. And you of course. But…Somehow… I lost my track and… I end up… teasing you. Sorry", said Nanjolno nervously.

"Hmph", Kussun turned away from Nanjolno without saying anything.

"Ah… Kussun, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me okay?", said Nanjolno as she coming closer to Kussun. She even begins poking Kussun cheek as she trying to gain this young woman attention.

"Nope", reply Kussun sternly.

"Eh?! Then… How about this one? This Saturday. You and I hanging out together. We can go shopping together; buying some new clothes or we can just go to amusement park enjoying all those magnificent scenery. What do you think?", asked Nanjono nicely. She even promised Kussun to hang out even though her schedule is quite packed this week.

"Nanjou-san. I have work this Saturday. And even I got a day off from my manager. I'll prefer to stay in my bed with my favorite shoujo manga in my hand", reply Kussun with her sweet smile.

She never expected it was going to be like this. She didn't expect her to be this stubborn. She knew Kussun very well after being her partner in Radio Garden and in those one years she learns that Kussun can be really adorable and cute when she teasing her or making her a little bit angry. ' _Is this my punishment for teasing her? Don't blame me. She is so adorable when she is angry. Even though… she already cute and adorable since the beginning. Seriously, Yoshino. What are you thinking? First, you want to know with whom she has been exchanging her mail with. Second, you even try to kiss her. And now this... There must be something wrong with me_ ' Thought Nanjolno as she begin rummaging her own hair.

Nanjolno turn her attention towards Kussun; she can see it very clearly that Kussun is not happy at all. She even begins pouting her face like she always does when she feel disappointed with something. ' _Haah… It reminds me about that time_ ' Nanjolno begin to recalling her old conversation with Kussun in one of their Radio Garden episode; when Kussun ask her to come with her for a snowboarding but she refuses it because snowboarding is too much for her.

But considering her characteristic is she didn't give up on easily with that lame excuse she even keeps on insisting to Nanjolno that it was totally fun and exciting. And she will going to like after she tried it. As a professional she is; she just going along with Kussun conversation by promising her she will go to snowboard if she has time. Of course, Kussun knew that it was only a promised. They continue their snowboarding conversation again and Kussun mention that she asked Rippi once time to having a snowboard with her and she kind interest with it and liked to join with her. Hearing this makes Nanjolno also want to try itself and blurted it out that she want to having a snowboard now in front of Kussun. And hearing that out Kussun respond it very coldly by saying that Nanjolno only want to have a snowboard because Rippi will come along with her. Not because of her. ' _Haah… This definitely like that time_ ' Thought Nanjolno as she finished reminisce her old conversation with Kussun.

"I see… Emitsun, help me", as she look towards Emitsun direction.

"Why me?!"

"Because you fell on me. And that's what makes her angry to me", as she giving her reason to Emitsun.

"Are you the one who started it first by flirting with Emitsun?", asked Pile.

"We can see it from here that you're really enjoying yourself when teasing Emitsun. Could it be… you're doing all of this just to make Kussun jealous on you? So you can get all the attention from her", said Mimorin with her usual teasing tone.

"Hey! I'm never thinking such thing! Am I looking so desperate in your eyes?"

"Yes"

"Huh?!"

"Yoshinon. We can understand it. Even I'll do this if I didn't see my beautiful Rippi for a week"

"Ah, Shika-chan. Thank you"

"Don't mention it. I… I can understand it…very well. With those tight schedules… our time to spent together… is becoming less and less. We can… only communicate through phone. So, Yoshinon don't be shy at all!"

"Eh? That's for me? I thought it was for Rippi"

"Of course it was for Rippi. But for a dense people like you we need to show some example"

"Dense?"

"That's quite true. So Nanjo-san…. Please stop involving Emitsun with your romance issue, okay?", tell Ucchi sweetly.

"W-wha?! This…Is not like you thinking…We just…I mean…I… Kussun, help me please"

"Ucchi. Is there any special rule for this game?", said Kussun.

"Ah…. S-she more interested with the game. Than with me", said Nanjolno feeling sad.

Nanjolno turn away from Kussun and started walking away toward her own chair. She knew what she did towards Nanjolno is to cruel but she can't forget those event that just happen between her and Emitsun even though she knew Emitsun doesn't mean to do that. She somehow feel a tinge of jealousy when she saw Emitsun is so close with her precious senpai and as if that doesn't enough yet she even kissed her forehead. _'Mou, Nanchan baka. I know she was just trying to help Emitsun. But… does she need to do something like that?...No. I'm not jealous with her. I'm seen her as my senpai. Nothing more. Ok, what is she doing now?!'_

In front of her she saw Nanjolno move her own chair toward Shikaco table. And then she is leaning closer to Rippi while whispering something in Rippi's ear. Rippi letting out a small giggle that makes her really curious with it; Nanjolno then standing up from her own chair and taking one of Rippi hands as begin bowing her body like what gentleman do. Everyone in the room begin screaming happily when they saw their beloved Nanjolno doing something cool as that. Especially Rippi.

"Kyaaa! That's so cool! Thank you so much, Nanchan", said Rippi happily.

"No problem at all. Hey, Shika-chan. How is it?"

"It's look good", said Shikaco flatly.

"Shika-chan, don't be angry. I'm the one who asking her", explain Rippi. As she begin hugging Shikaco very tightly.

"Why you asking Nanjou-san to do that kind of pose?", ask Pile curiously.

"Well… I saw this magazine where Nanchan is the cover girl. She just looks very cool in that picture. And I want to have that kind of picture for my collection"

"Hey, if you want someone who looks very cool for your wallpaper. You can ask me to do it. I'm a model before becoming a seiyuu. How can you forget that?", said Shikaco a little bit angry.

"Ow, Shika-chan. Don't be jealous or you will be like her~", tease Soramaru.

"Aaah…"

In front them she saw Kussun who look doesn't happy at all. Especially when she saw Nanjolno acting like that in front of her. And to make it worse Nanjolno seems ignorant with it; even thought she is been looking at Nanjolno and Rippi direction for a while with her murderous look. She didn't expect to see Nanjolno can be this straightforward; she knows this small senpai very well after doing their radio together and hanging out together with her. And from those experiences she learns that Nanjolno isn't a good teaser. As she someone who prefer to show her feelings by her sweet action. Maybe that is the reason why she likes to tease her. So she can get some attention from her.

"Kussun. Do you still want to participate with this game? Or you prefer to watch Nanjou-san?", ask Ucchi mischievously.

"T-the game of course!", answer Kussun.

"Good! Then let's start it! Hmm… TADA! Hehehehe", Mimorin begin snickering. And it makes everyone around her become curious at the paper in her hand.

"O-okay… W-what is it?"

"The lucky team who going to show us as the best pairing will be…. Team Red!", said Mimorin as she revealing the team who will be perform first.

"Red?! Ah! That's us! Let's go, Kussun"

"Hai…."

"And the pair you going to act will be NozoEli. Good luck both of you~", said Emitsun as she doing her faito dayo pose.

"Wha?! NozoEli?! Eh… Kussun, are you okay with this?", asked Rippi.

"Haaah. I'm going to try. Shall we start it? Eli-chi~"

"H-hai, N-Nozomi-chan. I-I mean… Nozomi…"

"This going to be interesting, hehehehe~"

"Nozom-" Before Rippi can finished her word Kussun already silent her with her finger. Rippi look confused right now and want to ask Kussun why she paused her so suddenly but she can't do that especially when Kussun give her those sweet smile. As she begin pushing Rippi body very slowly to her own chair. She then looks at Rippi sexily and then she comes closer to her as she keeps intact her finger on Rippi lips. Rippi begin looks worried as somehow Kussun look differently as she used to be. Especially with her sexy and cute expression that makes Rippi can't do anything as she too shy with this embarrassing situation.

Kussun keeps moving in until she was reaching to Rippi right ear; Rippi begin blushing furiously as she now can feel a warm sensation in her ear that makes her whole body tickling. Rippi doesn't know what is she planning but whatever it is it must have something to do with Nanjolno and the reason why she got involved in this 'sweet but devastating' revenge scheme because of her silly request to her. ' _Hic…hic…hic… If it will turns like this I should ask Shika-chan. GYAAA! I-Is she…she just…KYAAA! What is she thinking?!_ ' Rippi begin backing away from Kussun; she looks very horrified and pale as she was just seeing ghost for the first time. She then pointed her finger to Kussun direction as she protecting her body with her arm.

"K-Kussun… W-what are you doing?!", said Rippi embarrassed.

"I'm just acting out as Nozomi. And you should know that is one of her special trait. Right, Rin-chan? Hehehehe~", said Kussun innocently.

"But, I'm Eli now! A-and does Nico-chan the one who always receive her punishment? Rather than me… Isn't Soramaru the one who you should punish? Considering she is voicing Nico-chan", defend Rippi.

"Wha?! Hey, you can't do that! It was your turn right now. Don't involve other team to your acting time! Hey judges do something they just breaking the rules for this game!", complain Soramaru.

"Eh? Rules? But there is no rules in this game, right?", asked Emitsun innocently.

" That's true. So… We allow it!", said Mimorin.

"HEY!"

"Ni-co-chi~ Found you~"

"K-Kussun… C-can we talk about this?"

"Sorry, Sora-chan. But I'm Nozomi right now. So… are you ready?"

"KYAAA!", yelled Soramaru. She then runs away from Kussun before she can catch her. As she doesn't want to be the victim of Nozomi special trait that she always used to punished Nico.

"Kussun…is really scary…", said Rippi as she hugging Shikaco very dearly.

They've been running around these small tables for a while now. Not one of them intends to stop. They even begin running faster than before. Circling around their friends until one of them run out of energy. Suddenly Soramaru pace begin getting slower; she even look very tired from all those running that makes her falling down in the floor as her leg begin to numb. "I-I'm give… up…" Said Soramaru tiredly. She then turns face up and open up her arms as she prepare to Kussun attack. "Hehehehe. Seems you already prepare for this. Nicochi~" As she coming closer to her.

After waiting for several minute. Soramaru doesn't feel anything at all; she then open her eyes curiously to see what is going on only to see Kussun sitting around her waist as she looking at Nanjolno and Shikaco direction. With her intense glare. ' _That glare… she definitely has something in her mind. I should go now. I don't want to involve myself in this quarrel'_ Said Soramaru as she escaping from Kussun clutches and crawling very slowly to Pile direction.

And when she get close enough with Pile; Soramaru start to embrace Pile waist tenderly that makes Pile flinched a little bit from Soramaru action. "Pile…chan…I'm…back…" Seeing Soramaru acting cute like this make her heart skipping a little bit faster than before and also makes her face begin flustered as she can't stop looking at those sweet and adorable face that been watching at her very cutely. "M-mou…Sora-chan…you're so unfair. Y-you know that I-I very weak with your… pleading look. S-So stop look at me like that! Mou! H-here…" Pile then moving in closer to Soramaru and when she gets close enough Pile then sweep Soramaru front hair from her forehead. And then she pulling back very slowly; her face is blushing furiously she even didn't have a courage to look at Soramaru as she just doing something really shameful (and out of character for her). As she just kissed her. In the forehead.

"P…Pile…chan", said Soramaru who look very delighted.

"AH! That's really embarrassing… I-I'm sorry…"

"Hm. I like this side of you. It's really cute and suited with your tsun tsun personality. Hehehe~", as she begin teasing her.

"Wha-"

"Both of you~ How many time do I need to remind you? If you want to flirt…Please do it somewhere else!", said Mimorin angrily.

"That's right! Don't you understand our feeling at all? Seeing you flirting all day make us- Hmm, what is it?", as Emitsun continue Mimorin words.

"Haah… Emitsun, did you forget that also been flirting around with Ucchi since we starting this conversation?"

"Eh…b-but…a-at least… I-I'm not like those two!", defend Emitsun.

"W-well those two… They're in different level than us", said Ucchi.

"That's right. Their level is much higher than us. They not just flirting around when practice hour. But they also do it in live event or in their radio program. And… look at those two right now", said Rippi who just joining this small group.

Kussun then crawled towards Nanjolno and Shikaco table who seem busied with their conversation that didn't realizing that their friends is already taking refugee from Kussun wrath. "Nanchan~" Called Kussun sweetly as she tugging Nanjolno jacket sleeve; Nanjolno turned around her face and giving her sincere and caring smile before she continue her talk with Shikaco. Kussun never expected this to be happened could it be she really taking seriously everything she said just now. Kussun begin pouting her face and then she resting her face at Nanjolno lap as she trying to get her attention with her pleading looks.

And like she was expecting Nanjolno can't handled the cuteness in front her. She begin look nervous when she saw Kussun clingy cutely in her lap with those cute pleading look and she even begin called her name with those melodious voice. Shikaco who has been watching these two can't stop snickering at her friend fate. "Hey, Yoshinon~ Are you okay? Do you want me to replace you? I don't mind it~ Especially when she is this cute" Said Shikaco jokingly as she begin patting Kussun head. While Nanjolno trying her best to resist herself to snuggle at this lovely and adorable woman who has been preoccupied in her lap. "I-If you want it... I-I don't mind change place with you... I mean… My leg begins numb… I'm kind glad if you want change with me"

Hearing those words coming from Nanjolno mouth makes Kussun feeling dejected and upset in the same time that she begins tearing up. She then reaches her arms out towards Nanjolno sleeve before she can change place with Shikaco. She can felt something tugging her jacket sleeve so she decide to turn around her face and was welcomed by Kussun pleading look that somehow look very tempting and adorable like a kitten especially when she looking at her with those teary eyes. Just seeing this sight alone makes Nanjolno can't think straight anymore. Especially when she called her name with her sweet voice. "Nan…chan…" Just hearing this melodious sound buzzing through her ears makes Nanjolno can't pretend to be angry with her anymore. As she already pushed Shikaco who intend to take her position and begin hugged her very tightly.

" See. They're in completely different level than us..."

"You're right. Is that mean this voucher goes to them?", asked Emitsun as innocently.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!", yelled Pile, Soramaru, and Rippi.

"Shika-chan! Change of plan! I'm going to pairing with you now! Let show them how strong RinPana is!", as she coming to Shikaco direction.

"…Y-yosh…", reply her weakly. As she still recovering from Nanjolno shoved just now. That look likes a gently pushed but there is a lot of strength on it.

"Rippi, just give up already. I admit it that RinPana is the cutest couple among those many possible pairing within µ's. But still… no one can match NozoEri closeness. They may be awkward with each other when they first meet but… after Nozomi approach at her. They become inseparable…like us. Right, Kussun?"

"Hmm~"

"Hey, if you NozoEri being connected by their closeness. Than our NicoMaki is connected by something stronger than that", said Soramaru proudly.

"Really? What could that be?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"Our magnetic love~ W-what!", yelled Soramaru a little bit angry. As everyone in the room begin looking at her with those "are you really say that" face.

"Sora-chan… Stop it…"

"Haaah… Ucchi maybe you should decide the winner already?", asked Mimorin.

"Eh~ But this getting interesting. Why don't we continue it for two more rounds? Mimo-chan…Onegai…"

"Ugh! Ucchi you're so unfair…"

"H-hahahaha… Well… She is the one who voicing Kotori-chan. No wonder she can do that pleading look perfectly"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally...UPDATE! Kinda busy with my work so... can only write this fic in weekend. Btw... I hope you enjoy this chp. I put a lot of drama to our beloved pairing UcchixEmitsun. There is a slight UcchixMimo on it. Hope you enjoy it! Lastly...don't forget to review. Bye2x  
**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 11**

"Sorry for making you wait. We've decide to continue this game. Are you guys ready?", said Ucchi happily.

"YEAHHH!"

"Good. Because someone just protesting with our previous judgment. We decide to make some rule in this game", said Mimorin seriously.

"The rule is quite simple. All you have to do is acting out as the character from inside the box. And! You can involve other person in your acting time. If you want to~", explain Emitsun.

"Oh! This will be interesting. Right, Shika-chan?"

"Yeah. I can imagine an interesting thing will happen in this acting time. Especially after I saw them whispering behind our back. But… for now let's focus on this. What do you think?", asked Shikaco as she begin embracing Rippi small body very tenderly. Rippi then leaning closer toward Shikaco body as she enjoying the warmth that has been enwrapping her body for a while. She feels really safe and comfortable sit together with Shikaco. Maybe it is the reason why she really likes this taller woman so much.

"I don't mind it. _Because… this will be my last opportunity to have dinner with Shika-chan…and after that… I may not see her for a while..._ ", whisper Rippi sadly.

"Hm? What's wrong?", asked Shikaco.

"Nothing~"

Rippi stands up from her comfy sit and walking through to the judges table leaving Shikaco alone who looked very confused and worried at her sudden reaction just now. She knows she should not do this to her but she can't resist this feeling for too long anymore especially after she and her friends heard the sudden news regarding their last live two days ago. Everyone was really shocked. Especially Emitsun who treasure every moment that happen in this project with her friends and the staff into her heart. She can't stop how grateful she is to be together with these amazing cast members who always been there standing beside her whenever she needs a help or support. And Rippi feel the same way like Emitsun did towards this project.

' _Haah... Just several weeks left. I wonder what will happen after this... I'm sure everyone begins busier than before and... she... is one of them. Should I tell her now? But if she said no it just making it worse. Haah... I'm give up..._ ' Thought Rippi solemnly. She even makes a serious face that makes her friends shivered and flinched a little bit from their sit. The three judges look worried at Rippi and want to asked what happen but they have a feeling this is a private issue so they didn't have any courage to asked it. They doesn't want to see Rippi feel uncomfortable when they asking something that not supposed to be ask especially when it is come to something like her private life that can be awkward for many person. Well… Not until Rippi tell them what really happen because they don't want to cross a certain boundaries that can affect their friendship.

Rippi noticing the worried look in her friends gaze to her. She feels guilty for making them worried at something trivial like this but she can't help it to worry about this certain issue. She doesn't know when she feeling like this with her fellow member who voicing a shy and timid girl that become her character best friend in this franchise. When she meets her in the first time she doesn't have this kind of feeling to her; she always sees her as a friend and a big sister (considering the difference age between her and Shikaco). But… Suddenly this feeling is not the same anymore like in the past. As the time goes by her feeling towards Shikaco is change.

At the first time she didn't know what kind of feeling is this. She even thought there is something wrong with her body because whenever Shikaco getting closer with her either just sitting beside her or taking selfie together her heart begin pounding like crazy. Her face even begins heating up from Shikaco simple touch. She so clueless with this issue not until she saw the look of her other fellow member that belong in the same sub unit with her. Those mesmerizing look whenever she watch a certain short senpai rehearsing her song or dance move before the live event. Is face of someone who has been falling in love. And somehow there is something that can't be explain begin flowing inside her chest when she see Kussun adoring eyes that makes her mind begin wonder that this experience she having right now is the same like Kussun.

She may never experience a love before but just watching her friends' interaction makes her realizing something. Something that she is been looking for all this time. The answer for all those questions and the reason behind why she is always acting so nervous around Shikaco even though it just a small talk with her or when they going out together. If not because her friends help she maybe can't realizing her own feelings to the taller woman. Especially when she heard Pile advice that very straightforward. ' _You're not sick. What you experience right now is… is…l…lo… ARGHHH! There is no way I tell her about that! Listen, Rippi! You…not sick… what you feeling right now… is that special feeling… when you together with someone you consider special to you. A-and for me… is when I'm with… Sora-chan…Don't tell her I said that!_ '

If not because of Pile words she maybe never knows how important Shikaco to her and thanks to her now she begin struggling either to confessing her feelings right here. Right now. Or waiting until the last live. ' _I'm going to tell her now. But… If it didn't like I'm expecting… it will make the two us… become farther… than now_ ' Thought Rippi as she looking at Shikaco direction. And when she looks at Shikaco direction a disbelief look can be seen from Rippi face. Why? The reason is because Shikaco was busy flirting (in Rippi's eyes) with Kussun and to make it worse she even hugged the small women so tenderly with the same arms that just embracing her a couple minutes ago. She shouldn't acting like this as she knows Shikaco was playing around and it was true as she already teasing with her other fellow member. Rippi close her eyes and take a deep breath before she turned her face towards Emitsun.

"Emitsun. Do you have any encouraging word for me?", asked Rippi nicely with a hint of anger behind of her words.

"Eh? Encouraging word? I-"

"Of course she has it. Right, Emitsun?", Mimorin then cutting in.

"Mimo-chan! I even don't know now what happen to her! How can I make an encouraging word for her?", asked Emitsun who look very clueless.

"Don't worry. If it's you I'm sure you can do it", said Ucchi sweetly as she begin patting Emitsun head.

"Ucchi... Okay I got it!"

"Emitsun, do you have one?", ask Rippi innocently.

"Yes. Rippi, faito dayo!", said Emitsun.

"Eh...?", Rippi look confused.

"Haah... I knew it..."

"Hihihihi~"

Hearing those simple words makes Rippi smile once again. ' _This Emitsun we're talking about. Hehehehe_ ' It may be simple word but somehow after hearing Emitsun words makes her feels relieved. It seems like her weight is being lifted out. She knows her chance is very low but she can't give up easily as she still doesn't know the end result of her question. It can be yes. Or it can be no. ' _I'm going to tell her now. Not before we winning this silly game_ ' Thought Rippi as she decide to go back to her own sit. With a new confidence in her heart.

"Hahahaha. Time to show them the true power of NicoMaki. We are going to make them cower in the ground. With our magnificent acting. Are you ready, Pile-chan?", said Soramaru as she trying to provoke her friends.

"Definitely", reply Pile.

"Not so fast, Sora-chan. Because we're the one who going to win this. Isn't that right, Rippi?"

"Yes. So… Don't be angry with us if our beloved RinPana take that voucher from you"

"WHAT?!"

"Haah... Just look at them, Kussun. They keep on saying their pair is the best. Could it be they forgetting about us?", said Nanjolno nonchalantly.

"Seems so... By the way, Nanchan...", as she look into Nanjolno tenderly.

"Yes, what is it?", asked Nanjolno curiously.

"Did you remember the restaurant we have two weeks ago?"

"Of course I remember it. Why?"

"Why don't we go there again after today practice? We can use these voucher to enjoying those delicious food. What do you think?", answer Kussun a little bit louder. That makes the rest of the group stop their bickering and divert their attention towards this couple. Especially after they heard the word voucher coming through from Kussun mouth.

"That's a brilliant idea. Shall we?"

"Hmm~", answer Kussun sweetly as she leaning closer to Nanjolno.

Then something unexpected happened. Both of them begin moving in closer that makes their distance becoming closer and closer. When they get close enough; Nanjolno reaching out her hand to Kussun . Kussun look surprised in the first time but she just smiling at her and do the same thing like what Nanjolno did as she knows what she trying to do. She reaching out her hands towards Nanjolno hands as she begin leaning closer her body to this sweet senpai.

Suddenly she can faintly feel a familiar scent coming closer to her. ' _Eh? C-could it be-_ ' When she look up; she never expected to see Nanjolno face in front her and seeing Nanjolno face so close to her makes her face becoming red. When she tried to hide her blushing face from Nanjolno point of view something unexpected happened. Their forehead begin collide with each other that makes their faces was really close for several inches. The only missing thing from this scene will be the Garasu no Hanazo song in the background as their situation right now was really look like the last part of that song. Their face begin blushing furiously now and they doesn't know what to do in this awkward situation. Until they heard a familiar voice who is another third wheel in this group beside Mimorin.

"Hey, the couple over there! We not finished yet!", yelled Soramaru.

"What is it, Niccochi? Are you jealous with me because you can't spent time with your beloved Maki-chan? Hehehehe~", tease Kussun using Nozomi voice. Pretending the whole embarrassing scene just now.

"Wha- I'm not jealous! And... and... beside I still have Shikaco and Rippi with me. So… i-if I'm feeling lonely… I can just hanging out with them", said Soramaru.

"…. Pile-chan, you heard that. She prefers hanging out with Shika-chan and Rippi than you. How do you feel right now?", asked Kussun.

"I'm totally okay with it. 'Cos I still have Mimo-chan with me. Right, Mimo-chan?"

"That was true. Whenever Sora-chan is busy she always calls me to hanging out with her. I'm kinda your replacement", explain Mimorin.

"WHAT?!"

"J-just for one day! Mou… Don't get angry first before I'm finishing my sentence. I-I know… How much you care for her. Even Pile itself. I-I accompany her because she feeling sad… without you…around her-"

"MIMO-CHAN!", exclaimed Pile as she trying to stop Mimorin from talking much further.

"Pile-chan… I… I didn't know it… You… so cute!", as she begin hugged Pile's body very tightly.

"S-Sora-chan… mou…s-stop it…i-it's embarrassing…"

"Look those two…", said Shikaco.

"Aren't they so cute? I'm kind jealous with them~", said Rippi.

"Jealous? Why you must jealous? You already have me beside you. So…come here~"

"Haaah… Thanks. I will pass it. _Especially when you didn't notice my feelings to you…_ "

"Eh? Rippi? Iida-san? She… ignores it. W-what should I do?"

Shikaco look very clueless. She doesn't know why Rippi ignoring her like this. What happens just now is something that usually happens when she was hanging out with Rippi in the past who is still look innocent and naïve that time that makes Shikaco ends up teasing her a lot. She admits it that she changes a lot after several years and become a mature and gorgeous woman like now. But for her; she never changes as she still the adorable and innocent young girl who never stop amaze her. ' _Especially… that lips. That looks very so tempting... I wonder how soft it is? Baka... W-what are you thinking?! She is your friend. You can't think something naughty like that! Forget it! Forget it! But... she really beautiful...'_ Thought Shikaco as she looked at Rippi direction tenderly.

She was so enchanted by Rippi beauty that she even didn't realized it that her own has moving on her own accord. It keeps on moving until it was reaching Rippi delicate hair and begin caressing on her own without she knows it. Rippi look very surprised when she feeling something in her hair; she even thought that it was a bug but after a couple second being caressed by this gentle and sweet touch she can finally recognize the owner of this sweet touch that has been caressing her hair. And realizing that it was Shikaco hand that has been caressing her head so sweetly; it makes Rippi face begins blushing furiously that she can only buried her face in her own hands. ' _Shika-chaaan..._ ' Of course her friends who have been gathering around them saw everything and can't stop snickering at this cute event.

"Shika-chan, you better stops what you're doing right now. Unless you want to see Rippi melt from embarrassment", tease Emitsun.

"Hah? What are you talking about? I didn't do any- …...", Shikaco didn't say anything. As she is in the same situation like Rippi right now. Look very embarrassed.

"Let's leave those two for a while. I can understand why Sora-chan is jealous with Mimo-chan. Just look at her. She is not only pretty but she has that charisma that makes us go kyaaa~"

"Hahaha, I know. Maybe I should ask Mimo-chan to go with me next time. Especially when Emitsun is busy with her own schedule"

"Aren't you already done that last week?", asked Nanjolno mischievously.

"Eeeeh?! U-Ucchi… I-is it… true?"

"Hmph. Hehehehe~"

"N-no way…"

"E-eh… L-let's forget about this… A-aren't you want to win these voucher?", ask Mimorin nervously.

"… Not anymore…", answer Emitsun sadly.

"True. This more interesting than your idea. Hehehehe"

After that small conversation they decide to continue the game once again as they feeling bad with Mimorin after teasing her too much. Including Ucchi itself as she just revealed something that was supposed to be a secret. The reason why she going out with Mimorin last week is because she want to congratulate Emitsun for her first live event that was held last year. She wants to come to see her perform but because of her tight schedule she can only congratulate her with a simple text message. And last week when she got a day off; Ucchi takes Mimorin with her to buy something special for Emitsun. Of course she doesn't know it.

Maybe that's the reason why she looks sad right now. It's not because she jealous with Mimorin or anything likes that as she know how nice Mimorin is towards anyone else inside this group. She feelings sad because Ucchi doesn't trust her as she trust with Mimorin; she can understand if it was something private and she only wants a certain person who she consider special to her knows about it. And Mimorin is belonging to that category. ' _Maybe... That is why she likes to spent time with Mimorin. She... even though how busy she is... still have time for her. But me... Mou! Stop thinking like that! Me. Mimorin. And Ucchi. Three of us are best friend. Like Honoka with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan. There is nothing more beyond that. Right?_ ' Thought Emitsun as she begins asking herself.

"Ucchi..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you care about me? I-if you really care with me… Why you never been there when I need you? Like that time. When I have my first live event", asked Emitsun.

"I- I busied that time so... I can't come to see you. Sorry. And... Didn't I tell you about this?", said Ucchi as she averting her eyes from Emitsun sincere look.

"Ah! That's right. Sorry. I-I forgot...Hahaha...ha...", answer Emitsun. Somewhat looked very disappointed.

"Emitsun? A-are you okay?"

"I...Ucchi... Do you... Do you like me?"

"Eh? W-well... o-of course... I like you..."

"The same way with Mimorin?"

"Wha?"

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

"Mimo-chan~ Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?'

"N-no need... T-that girl... _H-how can she be so dense?!_ "

Actually, Emitsun didn't have any intention to question Ucchi the reason behind why she can't come to see her. But she wants to know it; as her feelings tells her that she was with Mimorin that time. Even it's true she will be right there beside her when she needs her help or when she needs her support. That was enough for her. As long she can see that sweet smile in Ucchi beautiful face to be last forever just like her own promised to Ucchi several hours ago. ' _I… I just want this sweet smile of yours be forever. So Ucchi, let me… let me be the one who can share your discomfort, anxiety, or those uneasy feelings you have. 'cos you're everything for me…'_

"A-about Mimo-chan… I… Like her. But that feelings is differ-"

"Ucchi. Thank you. 'cos for me… As long you're happy… I'm happy too. No matter with who you're with it. Even Mimorin… itself", said Emitsun.

"Emitsun… I…"

"Let's forget about this, okay? I don't want to see you get bothered with this issue. It just my own thought. About you…and Mimo-chan. So, ignore everything I said just now. Hehehehe", as she trying to go back to her usual self.

"Sure….", Ucchi look very sad. As she never seeing Emitsun like this before. Disappointed. Hurt. And… Being rejected.

"Mimo-chan", called Soramaru.

"Yes, I know! I'll tell her… but not right now"

"Definitely… as the atmosphere between them is really awkward", said Pile.

"Maybe Mimo-chan can cool it down~", said Kussun teasingly. As she already preparing something behind her back.

"With what?", asked Mimorin.

"With your charm. Now, take one paper from this box. And take responsible for those two"

"Shika-chan. I'm sure this is not the right time to do this"

"I know it but we don't have a choice. Just take it, Mimo-chan"

"Whatever choice you get. We'll help you", said Nanjolno.

"Really?"

"Trust me"

"Then… This one! Aaaa…"

"Sorry, Mimo-chan. This one is beyond our capabilities…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, everyone! A new chapter! Sorry for the delayed _ For this chp it will be more focused on our precious Emitsun and I'm also put some UcchixMimo moment in here. To all UcchixEmitsun fans... Sorry! Hope you all enjoyed it~ And lastly... pls don't forget to review. Thx.**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 12**

"Ah…Kotori…I…", said Mimorin using Umi voice.

"Yes, Umi-chan?", asked Ucchi sweetly using her Kotori voice.

"I…I… I can't do this!"

"Ah! She is running away! Catch her!", Soramaru begin chasing her best friend. After chasing her for a while Soramaru finally catch her. And put her down nicely in the chair as they trying to comfort her.

"Mimo-chan, what are you doing?! You're supposed to make them reconcile. Not running away like this…", said Kussun.

"I-I know but… I don't know what to do", reply Mimorin desperately.

"Like I said you just showered them with your charm. I'm quite sure they will love it hehehehe", tease Shikaco.

"Shika-chan~", called Rippi sweetly as she pinched Shikaco ear.

"I-I'm just kidding… G-gomen…"

"That's alright… ARGHHH! What should I do!"

"Mimo-chan, calm down… Mimorin… Suzu-chan… Suzuko… S-she didn't listen at all…", Rippi try to called Mimorin. But she didn't listen to Rippi calls at all as she doesn't have anything in her minds to help out Ucchi and Emitsun who having a fight because of her.

"Pile-chan. I think it's time for us to take some action"

"I'm totally agreed with you Nanjou-san. If it keeps on like this we can never reconcile those two women. So Mimo-chan I'll help you out", said Pile confidently.

"Ah, really? Thank you so much, Pile-chan", Mimorin looks happy after she heard Pile word.

"I-it was nothing. You h-help me out with Sora-chan before so… i-it was my return now. T-To helping you out…"

' _Wow… That's… So cute',_ thought everyone else.

"Then… Could you tell what should I do now, Pile-sama?", as she begin whispered in Pile's ear.

"Oh, don't ask me. As the one who helping you out will be Sora-chan. Sora-chan you doesn't mind helping her out, right?", asked Pile.

"Hmm. Eh?! What?! Me!"

"Yes. You. Do you have any problem with it?", as Pile coming closer to her and showing her sweet smile. And seeing that smile makes Soramaru can't do much but to do what she said to her.

"Urgh… Haah. Fine, I'll do it…"

"Thank you Sor-"

"But… with one condition…"

"Ah…"

Snickers and giggling can be heard from the small circle that not far from Ucchi and Emitsun position. Both of them look really confused as they doesn't know what's going on with them after this especially when their friends gather up together it means something worse will be happen soon. Suddenly Mimorin and Soramaru stand up from their chair along with Shikaco that somehow look very unhappy. "Mimo-chan, what are you do-" Ucchi can feel a soft sensation lingered in her lips and this soft sensation begin tracing down on her lips until it reach her chin. She then lifted Ucchi chin very gently as she looking into those two adorable eyes very sweetly. Ucchi face begins heating up from Mimorin move and to make it worse Emitsun was there while she is busy flirting with her. "Shhh. Good. Now let me- OUCHHH! What was that for!" Yelled Mimorin as she caressing her own head.

Both Soramaru and Shikaco didn't say anything. They just glaring at Mimorin direction with their intense look and she finally understand why her friends look so angry at her. It because she just making Emitsun assumption true by acting so close with Ucchi; even though all she was done just put her own index finger in Ucchi lips as she was trying to silence her. She didn't have any intention to flirt with Ucchi by doing that kind of moves but without she know it she already in front of her and begin flirting with her by caressing those lips that looks very smooth and tempting to her. ' _Great… I just make Emitsun hates me more than before… I hope this will work_ '

She then turns her body facing towards Soramaru and Shikaco. They can feel a seriousness coming from her. And seeing her seriousness makes Soramaru and Shikaco knows that their plan going to be succeeds. "Mimo-chan. Are you ready?" Ask Soramaru confidently. Mimorin then nods her head. As she was ready to delivered something unexpected to her beloved friends; even though her heart has been beating like crazy all this time from the nervousness. "Good. Then... Shall we begin?" Suddenly the room turns into silence as they begin curious to what these three people going to do next especially Ucchi and Emitsun. Both of them didn't know that they were plotting something behind their back. They look very confused when Mimorin given them a wink. She even gives thumbs up to this best friend before she walking back to where Soramaru and Shikaco stands.

"Acting time started!", yelled the three of them.

"YEAHHH!"

"Haah…"

"Honoka. What's wrong?", asked Mimorin with her Umi voice.

"Eh? Honoka? Shika-chan? Shouldn't she be-", Nanjolno suddenly cutting in.

"Shhh! Just let us finish it!", said Shikaco a little bit angry.

"Gomen…nasai…"

"Then let me continue. Ahem! Oh, Umi-chan. It was nothing. Hihihi~", said Shikaco as she imitate Honoka voice.

"….", the room became quiet after they heard Shikaco attempt to imitate Honoka voice. That somehow doesn't sound like her at all.

"Aaaah… Shika-chan… that doesn't like Honoka at all. Can I do it for you? Pleaseee~", plead Emitsun. A little bit hurt as her friend doesn't sound like her character at all.

"See! I already told you this was a bad idea! Maybe… We should just tell her directly what really happens. R-rather than explain it with this skit", Shikaco looks embarrassed.

"But… Will she notice it?", asked Mimorin.

"Nah. Impossible. She's really dense regarding this issue", said Soramaru.

"Definitely. Like a certain someone", as they look into Nanjolno direction.

"W-why all of you looking at me like that?!"

"Nothing. Haah… I guess I should go with the plan B", said Mimorin.

"Plan B?", both Soramaru and Shikaco look really confused.

"Yes. Plan B. Emitsun. Come here"

"Ah… That's the plan B. Telling her the truth. Nice move, Mimo-chan"

"M-Mimo-chan… W-what is it?"

"Could you tell me the reason why you're feeling upset? Especially, when Ucchi informs you that she always going out with me?"

Emitsun looks really surprised when she heard Mimorin asking that kind of question to her. She never feels disappointed or upset when Ucchi being close with Mimorin as three of them are best friend. Unless Mimorin have her own thought regarding her relationship with Ucchi is more than just a friend. Even though Emitsun doesn't notice it as she look really confused and give Mimorin with a simple reply. "Eh? U-upset? I-I never felt like that… Why should I? All of you are my friends. I will… never feels such a thing… That's why… I can't felt upset with you. As you're my important friends. And… I'm feeling happy seeing both of you together... like this" Answer Emitsun clearly as she shows her sweet smile in front of Mimorin and her friends.

Mimorin didn't expect this kind of answer when she asked Emitsun in the first time. She just wants to make sure whether she jealous with her or not as she looks very uncomfortable when she knows that Ucchi going out with her last week even though she was just accompany her to buy a special gift for Emitsun. She really wants to tell her about this gift but it will not be a surprised anymore so she decides to make Emitsun realizing that Ucchi really cares about her (more than a friend) by telling her in a unique way. "I see… You really are dense. Denser than Nanjolno-san… As you still doesn't know how you're really feels with her. Then… you doesn't mind if I do this to show how important Ucchi to me"

"Show me wha-" Before Emitsun can finish her words she saw something unexpected in front of her eyes. Something that makes her heart feels really painful and just seeing this alone makes her want to go to door that lead her to the exit; an exit that will take her away from this place. Far away from them as she can run away from all this sorrow that begins suffocating her. No matter how far it is. As long she can forget what happen in front of her eyes. As in front her right now; she saw Mimorin getting closer to Ucchi and begin held her cheek gently as she starting leaning closer to her and kissed her. "M-Mimo…chan…" Ucchi face is blushing furiously. She didn't know that Mimorin can be this playful and somehow she feeling bad with Emitsun as when Mimorin pulling away from her; Ucchi can't stop thinking about those soft sensation that been lingering in her cheek a couple minutes ago.

"Hm? Ucchi, what's wrong? You look really confused. What is it?", asked Mimorin curiously.

"I…I'm just surprised… Sorry", as she look into Emitsun direction.

"Surprised… Of what? You know how much I care for you. So why you feel strange when I want to show how important you're for me?", asked Mimorin a little bit hurt.

"Mimo-chan… I appreciate it but-"

"I-I'm going out for a while… Excuse me…", said Emitsun as she leaving the dance studio. Everyone inside the room looks really surprised with Emitsun action and they begin worried.

"Emitsun! Wai-"

"I'll look at her. So… I want you stay in here with others. Wish me luck"

"After what you just did before. That's kind of difficult~ Ouchhh! Pile-chan! What was that for?!"

"Mimo-chan. Good luck. Promises us when she came back here… She already finds the answer of her anxiety. And… make it quick. Some of us can't wait too long for this precious voucher"

"Hahahaha. I'll make it quick. And when I came back it will be more interesting than before. Bye~"

Mimorin begin looking for Emitsun presence but after looking for a several minutes she still can't find her. Not until she heard a sobbing sounds that coming from the rooftop. The sound is really faint; she even didn't recognize it if she doesn't knows the owner of this voice and hearing this sobbing make Mimorin a little bit guilty but she doesn't have a choice to do this as she never been the person who can filled Ucchi heart. As she already have someone who she consider special to her. Someone who never stops amaze her with her energetic personality or her sweet smile. Like Emitsun. Not her…

She doesn't understand why she feeling like this. She was their friends and as a friend she will support them until the end as she wants to see all her friends happy. But not this time… She doesn't like what happened just now. Every time she remembering that scene in her mind it makes her chest pain in agony; it was really painful it feels like she just losing someone who really precious to her without she notice it. ' _I didn't understand at all… I supposed to be happy for them but… I don't want to lose her in the same time… Ucchi…_ '

Suddenly she heard a light footstep coming through her direction. Her body begin tightens up when this footstep stop it's tracked beside her. From the corner of her eyes she can see a tall woman with a long light brown hair. Her vision may blurry from the tears but she know the person who now leaning on the handrail beside her. It was Mimorin. Just being together with Mimorin makes her heart begin racing once again. Not because she feelings happy to see her in here but it because she feels uneasiness in heart especially when Mimorin look very serious just like now. Before Mimorin could say anything to her; Emitsun turn her body away from her. Leaving Mimorin behind. Not until she can feel a firm grip in her hand.

"Emitsun, wait! I want to talk with you", said Mimorin.

"Mimo…chan… I'm really sorry. I-I just…want to be alone. Excuse me…", as she going to the exit.

"If you leave right now you'll never learn about Ucchi's true feelings. Are you sure about that?", asked Mimorin. Emitsun stop her action and turned around her face towards Mimorin.

"It's not important… what she felt for me. As both of us… just a best friend. And I'm happy with this situation. Bye…", said Emitsun sadly.

"Aaah… I'm felt sorry for her. She is a gorgeous woman who has a cute and sweet smile. And did I ever mention her adorable personality that can make everyone surround her going crazy. Haah… I'm sooo jealous with this certain person. As Ucchi always thinking about her. But this certain person thinking badly about Ucchi. She even didn't know that Ucchi loves her so much. More than anything~", as she trying to make Emitsun understand with her explanation.

" ? A-are you trying to tell me something?"

"Haah. Emitsun, Emitsun. You're really clueless in this topic, aren't you?"

"Clueless? I-I guess not. I know you're trying to cheer me up. By telling me that you're being rejected by Ucchi… and I still have a hope to get closer to her as the person she loves doesn't notice it. Right?", reply Emitsun.

"I never said that! Geez! I'm going straight forward with you. Actually… the person who been inside Ucchi's mind is… you", said Mimorin.

"I-I'm going back now… This is so ridiculous…"

"Wait, wait! She loves you. More than a friend… if you want to know. And… She never loves me. As her heart just belongs to you"

"..."

"Emitsun? Did you hea- Ops! Looks like I just hit your weak point~ So… How it feels like being pierce by my "love arrow shoot"? Hahaha. I'm going back first. You better go back soon. Everyone is waiting. Especially your lovely U-CHI-DA A-YA ", tease Mimorin.

"MIMORINN!"

"Hahahaha!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, everyone I'm back! Sorry for the loooong delayed for this fic. I kind busy with my work so I don't have time to update this fic... But, it's already finish now! With lots of EmitsunxUcchi on it! Pls enjoy it! Lastly, don't forget to review. Bye2x  
**

* * *

 **THIS SUPPOSE TO BE JOKE** **…** **, BUT IT TURNS TO BECAME SERIOUS pt 13**

"Everyone I'm back!", said Mimorin excitedly.

"Mimo-chan... Ah! Emitsun...", Ucchi looks really surprised. Behind Mimorin she saw Emitsun who somehow looks very nervous. And embarrassed.

"... What are you doing? Said something to her", as she pushed Emitsun forwards.

"U-Ucchi... I...I..."

"Yes? What is it?", asked Ucchi as she tilted her head.

"Ah... I'm yours now. N-no! W-what I'm trying to said is... I... I... Completely yours. From now. Okay... That's... Wrong either... Let me rephrase it... What I'm trying to said is..."

"Mimo-chan. What's happen with her?", asked Soramaru.

"Oh, that. She just nervous as she already noticed Ucchi feelings to her", explain Mimorin.

"That's explain it her strange behavior"

"..."

"HOW?!" , asked everyone.

"There's no way someone in the same length as Yoshinon can notice her own feelings without someone help?!", said Shikaco as she point her finger towards Nanjolno.

"Hey! That's cruel!"

"But... That's the reality right?", tease Rippi.

"Well..."

"Hm? What is it, Nanchan?" , asked Kussun cutely with her usual teasing tone.

"N-nan...demonai desu...", reply Nanjolno shyly.

"Seems like everything will be okay now~" , said Soramaru happily.

"I don't think so. Look..."

"Aaaah..."

Each one of them turned their attention to Emitsun and Ucchi. Both of them didn't say anything after Mimorin leaving them alone to have some private discussion regarding their own feelings that somehow look very complicated because of certain person who never notice it. Seeing this view makes Mimorin feeling impatient. She really wants to go there and confessing everything to Ucchi about what Emitsun thinking about her but she can't do that as she doesn't want to ruin any sweet moment that going to happen soon. Or maybe later after Emitsun confessing her feelings. Properly...

"I... I-I'm sorry... Ucchi... I-I'm really sorry..." Everyone was shocked. Even Ucchi itself. She never expects this to happen in the first time. She doesn't have any intention to hurting Emitsun when she told her that she like to spend her time with Mimorin especially if the said person is the person you care the most. Seeing Emitsun face makes Ucchi feels guilty and sad in the same time as she just losing someone she really dear to her and can only regretting everything what she said now. She never have any intention to make Emitsun hurt; it was just her pure curiosity but unexpectedly it turns upside down. She may not know about what Emitsun feel about her but seeing her reaction was good enough for Ucchi as she finally knows that Emitsun never thought her more than just a friend and really painful for her knowing about this truth.

' _Is this... my punishment? For making her jealous... I think...I deserve it. Both of them... are really close. Even before this project start. I'm the third wheel in their relationship. Not Mimorin..._ ' Thought Ucchi sadly as she begins walking away from Emitsun. She then turns her gaze to Mimorin and when their eyes meet Ucchi gives her sincere smile. A smile that reflecting her support for her beloved friend. "Ucchi... You're wrong... Emitsun... She... She lo-" Before Mimorin can finish her word Emitsun already stands in front of her as she begin chasing Ucchi who want to sit her chair. Suddenly Ucchi can felt someone hold her arm and pull her body into a hug. She really surprise at the first time but she become calm down when she realize who is embracing her right now and somehow it makes Ucchi really happy even though she can only be this close. As her heart already belong to someone else...

She doesn't want to let her go but she can't do that as she already promise to herself that she will supporting them even though it will only hurting herself but as long Emitsun happy it was enough for her. She turned her face and look at Emitsun face that been keep hiding behind her hair. She noticing tears coming from Emitsun eyes and it make Ucchi can't hold her tears anymore. Until now she always tried to be strong pretending everything she felt for Emitsun was nothing but her own imagination; however no matter how hard she tried to denial it she keep on falling to her. And she finally realizes that it was a mistake for her so she letting go Emitsun hands that always held her dearly. Emitsun look surprised when she noticing that Ucchi has been taking several steps away from her. Far from her reach. She doesn't know why Ucchi avoiding her until her gaze meet with Ucchi and Emitsun finally knows it what she trying to say to her and it makes Emitsun really disappointed that she can't hold her tears anymore.

"Emitsun, don't cry. You must be already heard from Mimo-chan how I felt to you. But... I want you to forget it. What I felt to you is not important anymore... especially if you already someone like Mimo-chan beside you... So, please let me go", said Ucchi as trying to hold her tears to fall.

"No. I don't want to…", reply Emitsun.

"Why?"

"I don't want Mimo-chan... I want you... Just you alone... No one else"

"...E-Eh?!"

"Like I said. I don't need anyone else… I just want you. Alone. A-as… you're the only person who never fails to brighten up my life with your sweet smile. So… don't go, please?"

"E-Emitsun… I-I flatter but… I can't… accept it. I-I don't want to ruining our friendship because of my self- Mpmmh!"

"I-I'm sorry. For kissing you out of sudden… But, I can't hold this anymore! I-I mean not in strange way… There is a reason why I'm acting like this. It's because… I... I... _I-I love you…"_ , said Emitsun.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat it? I can't hear it very clearly…"

"What I'm trying to say is... I-I want you to give me a chance. A chance to know you... More than just a friend. And maybe we can build our relationship more than this. What do you think, Ucchi?"

"I love too. And I'm really sorry for doubting you"

"Doubting for what?"

"That you like Mimorin than me... If it's was really true I don't mind it as both of you are my best friend. And I don't want to ruin everything we have just because of my selfishness"

"Is that the reason why acting so distant towards me? However you're wrong. I only thought her as friend. But you... You'll be the one person who will be in my heart"

"Ah... Thank you... Thank you for realizing my feeling for you...", said Ucchi as embracing Emitsun tightly.

Everyone looks really happy seeing both Emitsun and Ucchi can be honest with their own feelings. There so many struggles between these two especially with Emitsun who is too dense with this issue that makes her never noticing every clue that been given by Ucchi to herself. Even though her action is totally different than what she shows to them. As just happened a few days ago when the Soldier Game trio were having a dinner along with Ucchi and Shikaco as their company. Everything goes well until a mischievously Shikaco trying to provoke Ucchi by saying that the reason why Emitsun didn't notice with her attempt is because she already have someone special deep within her heart. At the first Ucchi trying to ignore Shikaco attempt to provoke until when Shikaco inform her that recently Emitsun like spending time with her most precious kouhai, Kussun. Of course this information makes many party to agitated including the most calm and rational member in this group, Nanjou Yoshino, lost herself.

" _COUGH! COUGH!"_

" _Nanjou...san... are you... okay?", asked Mimorin.  
_

" _Y-yeah. I'm okay... Shi-ka-chan~"_

" _I-I'm just kidding. D-don't take it seriously", said Shikaco.  
_

" _Too late. You already make someone pissed off"_

" _Eh? Who?"_

" _Look behind you"_

" _WAAAH! U-Ucchi! C-calm down... I'm ju-"_

" _Oh, don't worry Shika-chan. I'm calm~"_

" _No. She's not..."_

No one have a courage to inform Ucchi that it was just lied made by Shikaco especially when she looks very angry like this as they know how hard it is to calming her down when she is very angry. Everyone in this group knows that Ucchi is the sweetest member among them but when she is angry she can become a different person than it used too. And it shows in front them where Ucchi began pouring another beer into her mug and begin drink the whole content as it was nothing. They began to worry when Ucchi began drunk and start rumbling about how pathetic she is for keep on believing that she will make someone as dense like Emitsun to realizing about her feelings. Luckily for them it only happen for a while; if Emitsun didn't called Ucchi at that time to asking how her condition is they will be stuck in that restaurant forever with Ucchi who having a bad mood.

From that experience they believe that Emitsun is not dense at all (Or she just has strong intuition towards Ucchi). And it makes each one of them begin to wonder if she really didn't not noticing it or she just pretend didn't know about Ucchi feelings at all. Or maybe she already notice it since the beginning about Ucchi feelings to her but she never talk about it as she doesn't want to ruined their friendship and makes their friendship going worse. No one really knows the answer to this question. The only person who knows about it just Emitsun alone but she never said anything and it makes everyone become curious especially Ucchi. However; she never asked it to her directly because she didn't want to force her feelings to Emitsun and leading her to said something that didn't come from her own heart maybe this is the reason why she always patiently waiting for Emitsun to realize about her.

Each one of them still remember how patient Ucchi is waiting for Emitsun answer. But she never gets the answer she looking for. So, she decide to letting her go from her grip and forgetting everything about this feeling towards her however she can't letting go easily like she thought. As every time Ucchi tried to forget about Emitsun she always keep on remembering that kind and gentle smile. A smile that been captivating her heart with Emitsun kindness and gentle touch that makes Ucchi change her mind and decide to risked everything in her last attempt to find out about Emitsun feelings. And if Emitsun doesn't feels the same way like her then it's time for her to forget about her own feelings for Emitsun. Forever...

However all of that was in the past, as right now both Emitsun and Ucchi were enjoying their sweet moment by sharing their thoughts to deepen their bonds under each other embrace. "Mou, Ucchi you're so cruel! Making me jealous by saying that... I-I almost thought there is something going on between you and Mimo-chan..." Said Emitsun as she looking at Ucchi with her innocent pleading face that somehow looks very cute. Even Ucchi begin losing her grip from Emitsun body as she can't handle to look into that innocent pleading face. Especially if it was looking so closely like this; but Ucchi didn't just give in to Emitsun pleading face so easily as she thinking something in her mind to get her sweet revenge on Emitsun. Her sweet revenge that will make Emitsun to remember this moment for her entire life.

"Geez... Emitsun. You're so unfair...", said Ucchi.

"Eh? Unfair?"

"Yes... You know how weak I'm to you... And just look at you... Looking at me with those puppy eyes… It makes me can't resist to you anymore…", as she buried her face onto Emitsun crook of neck.

"…. Wha?! Resist me? W-what are you talking about, Ucchi? C-could you explain it to me?", asked Emitsun innocently.

"Of course~", said Ucchi as she begin leaning forward her face into Emitsun direction. Ucchi keep moving on; she even doesn't have any intention to stop her action even though it just several inches away between her and Emitsun lips. Emitsun face begins turn red especially if there is a pretty woman (like Ucchi) who have been nuzzling at her neck and begin tempting her with those irresistible lips. Both of them begin closing in and closing in until…

"W-wait! Ucchi, wait! W-we can't do this!", as she held up her hands in front Ucchi face to prevent it to coming closer.

"Eh? Why? Don't you love me?", asked Ucchi a little bit sad with Emitsun respond.

"Of course I am! B-but I can't do this! Especially right now!"

"R…right now? Is there any special reason why you can't kiss me now even though you look totally okay a couple minutes ago?"

"W-well… Look over there…", reply Emitsun as she turn her gaze into her friends.

"…"

"Oh, them. Just ignore it and let's continue where we left~"

"But, Ucchi… Mmphhh! W-wait… U-Ucchi…"

"Wow…", said the rest of the members.

"S-shall we stop them?", asked Rippi nervously.

"Ah! T-that's right! Both of you quit it! There's a child in here!", yelled Soramaru.

"W-wha?! A child! Hey, I'm already 2-!", reply Rippi trying to defend herself.

"Mimo-chan, let's separate them! I can't let these two stain my Rippi for any longer!"

"Awww, why not? I'm sure it will look fun seeing Rippi a little bit aggressive. I even didn't mind it if Nanchan can be more straightforward like those two. Kyaaaa! It must be really cool!", tease Kussun.

"Heeh… Seeing Nanchan to be more aggressive…", each one of them begin look at Nanjolno mischievously.

"Hmph! L-let's forgets about me and… focuses on them…", said Nanjolno as she trying to change the topic from her into those two lovebirds who still busied on their own.

"Eh~ But it's getting interesting"

"Kusuda-san"

"Hai~"

"Seeing Rippi being aggressive, huh? Interesting"

"Shika-chan!"

"I-I'm just kidding! Hehehe… L-let's go back to those tw- Oh…my god…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Shika-chan?", asked Ucchi.

"What have you done to her?", asked Mimorin. As in front of them they saw Emitsun who curled up on the corner while hiding her face that blushing furiously.

"This? Just my little present for her. Hihihi~", explain Ucchi. In her hands they can see a piece of strawberry cake that she used to tease Mimorin. And seeing this they knew it will be more than just a kiss especially if she can make Emitsun cower like that.

"O…kay. S-shall we go back to our previous discussion before this place turn into ashes from a jealousy seeing both of you flirting around all day?", said Pile trying to ignore what's happen in front her.

Ucchi can only giggle when she heard Pile comment. Ucchi knows she doesn't try to being mean by saying those words as she one of the witnesses who have been witnessing how desperate she is waiting for Emitsun to realizing about her feelings. The reason why she can understand Ucchi very well maybe because both Ucchi and her (don't forget Kussun and Rippi) were destined to have partner who is insensitive to their feelings and a little bit dense as their companion. Ucchi decide to go back to her own seat and continue the previous conversation that got hold because of unexpected events between her and Emitsun. Not after she left something memorable for Emitsun.

"Ah, Ucchi… Y-you can go firs-" Emitsun looks speechless. As she can felt something soft and sweet in her lips. This kiss didn't last long but Emitsun can't forget the soft sensation that been lingering in her lips and just remembering this makes her heart beating really faster than it used too so Emitsun can only hide her embarrassed face behind her hands. Ucchi can see a glimpse of tears from Emitsun eyes and seeing her crying makes Ucchi really worried. "Emitsun, what's wron-" Before she can finished her sentence Emitsun already embrace her tightly. This sudden reaction makes Ucchi almost fall on the floor but luckily she have a certain someone that been holding her very dearly. "I'm okay. C-can we stay like this…for a while?" Ucchi didn't say anything she just put her arms around Emitsun body as she returning Emitsun embrace; as they enjoying this sweet moment before they got interrupted by their friends.


End file.
